Desires of the Heart
by Avain1991
Summary: Series of one shots and song flicks staring out favorite dark haired green eyed hero and a collection of different women. Rate T to M Lemons, fluff, and other good things like that. There will be no H/G ships I find that couple unbelieveable.
1. Unknown Love

Hello fellow FF readers I've come to realize that if I focus to much on just one story I start to hate them and stop much as I did with my Teen Wolf story...but that's a story for another time.

Desires of the Heart is going to be a series of one shots staring Harry with multipul different women. The first of which is going to be my personal favorite Hermione Granger. This shot is rated M for Lemony goodness

Disclaimer I own nothing.

* * *

Unknown Love

Harry Potter watched as Hermione started to run away in tears after seeing Ron snogging Lavender Brown. Harry seeing that she needed him more ran after her and caught sight of her as she ran towards an unused classroom as he entered into the room he saw Hermione sitting in one of the chairs a flock of yellow birds flying around her. "Hermione?"

Harry said trying to gain her attention Hermione turned but also scrubbed at her face trying to clear it of tears, but Harry had already seen them. "Harry…I thought I'd get started on these before…I mean it's…" When he heard her rabbling Harry just walked up and for the first time he hugged Hermione surprising her. _"Harry never initiates physical conduct."_

She thought before she felt the tears again and wrapped her arms around Harry and began to cry uncontrollably "Shh I've got you 'Mione." Harry whispered to her as he started to run his fingers through her hair trying to provide comfort. Once the tears had dried Hermione just continued to hold onto Harry as if afraid to let go "Do you want to talk?" Harry asked

"Is this how you feel every time you see Ginny with Dean?"

"Yes."

"Why does it hurt so badly?"

"Because our hearts are breaking." Harry said surprising himself as well as Hermione. "After the pain you'll feel a little numb and begin think nothing will make you feel such a way again. Then the one that stole or broke your heart will doing something like hug you close, sit down and talk with you about the one they're with, or worse of all confine in you something about the relationship that they either love or wish was different."

Hermione's brow was creased in thought "Harry. Why do I get the feeling you aren't talking about Ginny?" Harry seemed to stiffen making Hermione afraid that she said something wrong.

"Because she only broke my heart this year, while someone else I truly care about keeps breaking my heart." Harry said in a small voice.

"Who keeps making you feel like this Harry? I'll make them pay!"

"Kinda redundant when you can find her by simply looking into a mirror."

It was Hermione's turn to freeze at the news "Harry…?"

"It's started back in third year while the two of us were alone together talking before we rescued Sirius. Ever since that day I tried to tell you last year I was going to ask you to the Yule Ball but I chickened out I kept thinking about would go wrong, then after that I saw how much it appeared that you and Ron were attracted to one another I kept everything hidden." Harry said before she could stop him. "So I kept it buried. I tried to get over it by dating Cho, then tried again when my heart seemed interested in Ginny, but nothing really worked I'm still crazy for my best friend. Who stuck with me through thick and thin, who always believed in me, and always helped me with whatever problem I had. Even though I kept taking her for granted."

Hermione looked into his eyes as if to check that all of his words were the truth. Hermione then smiled as she pulled on Harry's collar making his body move forward she then surprised him by capturing his lips in a kiss. Harry at first was shocked then he thought she pitied him until he felt her trying to coax him into returning the kiss "I love you to but though you'd never return my feelings." Harry heard her say this then felt his heart swell at the news before he grabbed her waist and crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss Hermione made a noise in surprise but returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as if to make sure he never pulled away from her she moaned when she felt Harry's arousal next to her thigh. Eventually they had to break the kiss in order to breathe they rested their foreheads together. "I fell in love with you during third year as well, but I was so sure that you would never feel the same that I tried to keep it hidden away." Hermione gasped breathlessly making Harry smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her temple then started to move his kisses down her face until he reached the corner of her mouth then he moved and kissed her along her jaw.

Hermione moaned as Harry moved down and started to kiss her neck Hermione reached forward and pulled on his robes tugging them off of him making him realize how cold her skin was. "H…Harry?"

"Yes 'Mione."

"Not here. I don't want my first time to be in a classroom."

Harry nodded against her neck "Then let's go to the ROR." he suggested

"Perfect." she said as he picked up his robe and wrapped it around her. Hermione gripped the robe tightly holding it close to her nose Harry smiled

"Like what you smell?"

"It's exactly like when Professor Slughorn had Amortentia in class."

"I remember you saying freshly mowed grass…?"

"From the times we were either walking around the lake or when I was in the Quidditch stands while you practiced."

"…New Parchment?"

"Every time you sent me a book for Christmas I couldn't ever get enough of the new smell they always had."

"Then what was the last one?"

"…spearmint."

Hermione said looking slightly embarrassed Harry just smiled "The scent of my body wash?" Hermione nodded.

"What did you smell Harry?"

Harry smiled "Lavender." he said playing with a strand of her hair

"My shampoo."

"Broomstick polish."

"The broom servicing kit I sent you?" Harry nodded.

"And treacle tart."

Hermione looked deep in thought about this. "Okay that one is lost on me?"

"You use to wear perfume that smelled just like my favorite dessert."

"Oh my god that's right. I stopped wearing that this year."

"I loved to catch that scent on the wind." Harry said as he kissed her neck as they walked Hermione smiled at the feel of his lips on her body.

"I'll have to start wearing it again."

"Only if you like me nibbling on you." Harry said in a husky voice near her ear making her shiver

"I could get used to it." she said in return.

As they walked neither realized they had an audience "I didn't know Harry and Hermione were a couple." Lavender said

"Neither did I, but to honest it's not surprising." Ron said as he and Lavender walked into the room Harry and Hermione had just vacated.

Harry and Hermione opened the door to the ROR Harry smiled when he saw a comfortable looking bedroom with a fireplace. As the fire burned Harry and Hermione once again started to kiss the passion between them seemed to burn Hermione let Harry's robe drop off her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry placed his hands on her hips as they kissed and when they broke it to breathe he started to kiss her neck again Hermione turned her head so Harry could kiss more of her neck. Harry smiled against her skin as he found her pulse point and bit it gently Hermione gasped at the feeling of his teeth then moaned when he ran his tongue over the spot her eyes closed as she felt Harry start to life her shirt up and over her head. At first she felt subconscious and tried to cover herself until Harry grasped her arms "You're beautiful 'Mione." Harry said he voice thick with lust Hermione was mesmerized by those green eyes of his as they looked at her with nothing love.

A look like she imagined the heroines of her favorite books seeing in their loves eyes "Harry…I'm not beautiful. I'm plain, bossy, and a bookworm."

Harry then placed both of his hands on her face making her look nowhere else but his face. "Hermione Jane Granger you have never been plain in my eyes you are an extraordinary woman who's beauty has stopped me in my tracks may a time, the bossy side you talk about usually only show's itself because you truly care about people, and as for the bookworm part everyone enjoys something in their lives. I love to fly and feel the wind on my face, Ron likes to play chess, you my love like to get lost in the world of books and there isn't a thing wrong with that."

Hermione wanted to argue with him wanted to prove him wrong but when she opened her mouth Harry stopped her by saying "Is it me you're trying to convince or yourself?" Hermione froze at the accusation "Hermione. I love you and nothing anyone can say…not even you…will change my mind." Hermione felt a tear run down her face which Harry caught before it fell and started to rub her face with his thumb Harry could see her inner turmoil. "I love you Hermione Granger, and no one else."

As if to prove his point Harry once again kissed her but this kiss was different from their past ones there was passion but Hermione felt a great warmth in her chest as he continued to kiss her slowly. "I want to be your boyfriend." Harry said against her lips "I want to show you how much you mean to me every day of my life. I dream of surviving the war so you and I can be so much more I want to marry you maybe even raise a family with you." Harry said all of this to her finally making her realize how much she means to him.

"Harry…I want all of that to." She whispered but Harry was able to see the conviction in her eyes "I want to be your wife. I want to mother your children. I love you so much it hurts, but I keep telling myself that I'd never be good enough for you."

Harry smiled down at her "No one else could ever truly hold my heart but you." he said making Hermione smile at him.

"Harry. I want you to make love to me." Hermione almost begged Harry leaned down and kissed her until he felt her tugging on his shirt Harry lifted his arms so she could lift it off of him Hermione then started to run her hands down his chest Harry then pushed her over towards the bed and gently laid her down.

Harry then started to kiss her throat making her moan at the feeling Harry moved his mouth down her body till his kissed the tops of her breast Hermione moaned at the feeling "Harry…we have to…much cloths on." Harry smiled as he stood above her and took off her shoes and socks then unbuttoned her pants. Hermione rose up so Harry could pull them off easier after she was in nothing but her bra and knickers Hermione sat up and unbuttoned Harry's pants Harry kicked off his shoes.

In her haste Hermione pulled down his boxers as well Harry's hardened cock almost hitting her when she did she slowly reached forward and took a hold of his member making him gasp at the feeling. Hermione was surprised that it was so soft almost like velvet as she moved her hand along his shaft Hermione smiled _"He's hard because of me."_ she thought as she kept running her hand up and down his cock squeezing at random intervals making Harry moan.

Every time he moaned Hermione felt her own arousal growing inside her "Hermione…you're killing…me here." Harry gasped Hermione smiled as she got off the bed and kneeled down in front of Harry and took the tip of his cock in her mouth. Harry's moan was the loudest yet making Hermione smiled against him as she started to bob up and down on his cock her hand moving along with her on the lower section of his 8 inch.

As Hermione continued to suck him Harry grasped her head and moved his hands with her head wanting her to move more, but not wanting to choke her "Hermione…I'm gonna…Cum if you…keep this up." all this seemed to do was make Hermione double her efforts. Harry gasped his knees feeling shaky as Hermione continued to suck him almost as if she was trying to drain his body of vital liquids then Harry felt the burn in his balls "Hermione…I'm close…" he gasped Hermione squeezed his cock making him moan before he felt his release. "I'm…Cumming…" He gasped as he shot his seed into Hermione's warm mouth. Hermione made a surprised sound but kept her mouth in place as she took in all of his seed then when he seemed to stop shooting Hermione swallowed the entire load.

Once she release him Harry pulled her up and kissed her making Hermione moan in surprise until she felt Harry's hand start to caress her bra covered breast Hermione gasped as Harry's other hand was on her hip. Hermione moaned when she felt Harry's thumb run over the spot where her nipple is "Harry…" she gasped as Harry's free hand moved up her body and then her back until it found the clasp of her bra. Harry looked at her as if asking permission Hermione nodded Harry the unlatched the clasp and helped her shed the piece of clothing Hermione made to cover herself until she felt Harry's hand against her bare skin. Hermione moaned as Harry gently fondled her right breast with his left hand while he kissed her "Harry…don't forget…about the…other one…" she said against his lips making Harry smile as he laid her down on the bed again this time while his hand continued to fondle her breast Harry licked her free nipple with his tongue making Hermione some-what arch at the feeling. "Harry…" She gasped as he swirled his tongue over her nipple while gently pinching her other nipple making her moan at the contact.

"Hermione you're so beautiful." He said against her skin making Hermione blush

"Harry please…" she didn't finish as Harry gave a gentle nip on her breast making her gasp as he started to move his free hand down her body stopping just above her knickers "Harry rub the spot below a small nub." she said Harry complied and was surprised to feel that her knickers were wet.

"It's supposed to be wet Harry it means I'm aroused." Hermione said seeing his confused face. Harry nodded as he grasped the sides of her knickers and pulled them off Hermione was red in the face while he looked at her neither region "Harry don't look at it so…"

"It's beautiful Hermione." Harry said as he rubbed the spot she had told him to earlier making her moan

"Harry that nub it's my clit…rub it." Harry smiled as he kneeled down this time but instead of rubbing her clit he licked it with his tongue making her moan loudly. "No…if you lick…I'll go crazy." Harry just smiled as he used his tongue again running it up and down her entire slit Hermione moaned at the feeling "Harry…Harry!" she moaned his name making him start to focus on her clit Hermione arched at the feeling she placed her hands on his head as if to pull him in closer.

Harry swirled his tongue around her clit then gently bit the nub Hermione gasp at the feeling Harry then brought his fingers up and played with her entrance before he plunged one finger inside "Move your finger inside!" she called out as Harry started to plunge his finger in and out while he continued to lick her clit. "Oh yes…more…more…move your finger faster." Hermione gasped Harry obliged and then added a second finger "Oh God just like that!" Hermione moaned as Harry felt her start to meet his fingers thrusting Harry then reach forward with his left hand and caressed her breast again. Hermione moaned as Harry continued to pleasure her until she felt a warmth in her belly "Harry…I'm close…" she gasped making Harry double his efforts his mouth now clamped on her clit while he moved his fingers inside almost like he was telling someone to come closer.

"Yes…yes just like that!" Hermione moaned as the warmth in her belly grew till it was unbearable then Hermione screamed in passion as she came Harry felt her walls clamp down on his fingers Harry continued to slowly push his fingers in and out. He then pulled his fingers out to see them covered in liquid Harry brought them to his mouth and he tasted one of the sweetest things in his life.

Hermione lay there gasping for air "Harry…that was wonderfullll…!" she cried out when she felt his tongue licking her again. "Harry…no I'm still…sensitive" Harry didn't listen as he licked her snatch clean once he was sure he had taken in all of her sweet liquid he stopped and looked up at Hermione.

"I was just cleaning you off love." Harry said as Hermione continued to gasp but nodded. Hermione then reached forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply she could taste herself on his tongue but it just made her moan in pleasure.

"Harry wait I almost forgot…" Hermione said as she grabbed her wand and pointed it at her abdomen it glowed red for a moment "Conception Charm." she said making Harry nod.

"Good idea. I want to be a father, but not at this age." Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Now you need to rub your cock against my pussy to get me wet again before anything else." Hermione said Harry nodded as he grasped his hardened member and started to slowing rub it against her snatch Hermione moaned at the feeling. "Once I'm wet again slowly push in."

"Ok." Harry said as he felt his cock start to get slick with her arousal Harry then aligned himself with her entrance before slowly entering her.

Hermione gasped at the intrusion and how uncomfortable it felt Harry kept moving forward slowly until he stopped at a barrier of some sort "Harry that's my Hymen it's going to hurt me when you break it so please just stay still till I say different."

"I promise love." Harry said as he slowly pushed forward again tearing her barrier Hermione cried out in pain making Harry completely freeze. Hermione could feel tears of pain escape her closed eyes but she also felt Harry lean forward and kiss her gently just like he had to convince her that he loved her. Hermione returned the kiss showing him that she loved him to and she just held him as they kissed once the pain subsided Hermione looked up at Harry.

"It's okay to move now." Harry nodded as he slowing withdrew then thrust inside of her making both moan at the feeling. As Harry slowly drove in and out of Hermione he started to kiss her swollen lips and ran his hands up and down her sides Hermione looked up at him with darkened eyes and used his unfocused mind to flip them around. Harry looked up at Hermione with a mixture of lust and surprise "Fondle my breast Harry." Hermione moaned as she started to ride him Harry raised his hands and complied with her demand making her moan louder as his slightly callused hands gently groped her.

Harry thrust into Hermione as she rode him making her moan again Harry then decided to continue to thrust with her. Hermione moved her hips faster "Harry…harder…shag me harder!" as said making Harry grab her hips and pull her down as he pushed up "Yes, yes, yes just like that!" she yelled making Harry pick up his pace.

Harry then smirked while watching Hermione lose herself in her lust as he grabbed her and pulled for forward surprising her as she held herself up on her knees and elbows "Harry…? Oh God yes!" her surprise left her as she felt Harry start to take her from behind. "That's it…pound into me Harry! Stretch me out!" Harry grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back into his thrust making Hermione moan louder. "Harry…Harry…my breast touch…them please?!" Hermione called out making Harry smiled as he almost laid his weight down on her back his hands snaking their way down to fondle the swinging mounds of flesh.

Hermione started to fall down on to her face as Harry continued to pound in and out of her until she felt a familiar warmth in her belly "Harry…I'm close."

"Me to love." Harry moaned out as he started to move faster.

Hermione moaned at the feeling "Inside release inside me Harry!" Harry could only grunt in acknowledgement as he felt his release start to take over. "Harry!" Hermione screamed as she clamped down on him making Harry cum

"Hermione!" he yelled as he shot his seed inside of her Hermione moaned at the feeling

"So warm. It's so warm." she gasped trying to regain her breath. Harry pulled out of her and they both collapsed onto the bed spent Hermione turned onto her back and moved to snuggle into Harry's side. "Harry that was amazing."

"There aren't enough words for it Hermione." Harry gasped and felt Hermione nod against his shoulder "Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I know it's stupid to ask now, but will you be my girlfriend."

Hermione smiled and laughed "You're right it is stupid to ask, but yes Harry I would love to be your girlfriend."

Harry smiled as he turned and wrapped Hermione in his arms Hermione in turn snuggled into his chest as she place her arms on his chest. She felt safe in these arms "Harry?"

"Yeah love."

"I love you."

Harry gave a small laugh as he kissed her head "I love you to 'Mione."

"Harry?"

"Mm."

"Promise me that no matter what happens that you'll never send me away from your side."

Harry looked down into those big brown eyes that had captured his heart "I promise." Harry said making Hermione nod and laid her head against his chest.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry."

"I'd like to officially meet your family."

"Why?"

"Well I would like to meet the in-laws before they become so." Hermione laughed against his chest.

"Okay. I'll write Mum and Dad asking for permission to invite you over." Harry nodded and kissed her hair as he closed his eyes and fell asleep the girl that he loved in his arms.

* * *

This was the first of many to come. R&R


	2. Secret Love

First T rated one shot this time staring Daphne Greengrass as Harry's leading lady

I own nothing

* * *

Secret Love

Daphne Greengrass AKA the Ice Queen of Slytherin house walked around with her usual looked of annoyance as she past the infamous golden trio she didn't acknowledge them until she had run into a famous green eyed, messy haired teen. "Watch where you're going Potter!"She called out to his as she continued walking

"Watch where you're going yourself Slytherin snake!" Ron Weasley yelled after her "Blimey I don't know what put the stick up her…"

"Ron!" Hermione Granger chided the red head.

"What Hermione?! Every day it seems that snake is bumping into Harry and blaming him for it."

"Easy Ron it isn't a big deal. At least that's all she's doing." Harry said placating his friend. Harry excused himself later as he entered the bathroom he made sure he was alone before he reached into his robe and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_"My love._

_I wish we didn't have to keep ourselves hidden from the world, but as I write this I know that nothing will change the minds of those around us. I also wanted to say thank you for sitting and listening to me go on about Tracy and Balize I know you probably didn't want to know about my best friend's love life, but I appreciate it all the same. Harry my love as I write this I can't help but remember how it felt to just be held by you as we talked and you ran you're hands through my hair not many other sixteen year old boys would be happy with just that alone. I still remember how warm it felt just sitting there in that wonderful room you imagined for us how I wish we could've stayed like that. I must go Tracy gave me the warning Pansy is near._

_With love,_

_Daphne."_

Harry smiled as he read the message. Harry quickly hide the parchment in his robes again and ran to catch up with his friends for their last class of the day. Harry entered into Transfiguration before roll was called and grabbed a seat next to Hermione. As McGonagall finished her lecture Harry accomplished the assignment before taking out a spare piece of parchment and started to write Hermione seeing this kept Ron busy Hermione had discovered Harry, and Daphne's secret relationship when Harry had accidently given her one of Daphne's notes to use for scrap parchment. When she saw the writing she couldn't help but smile and promised to help him keep the secret Daphne had taken the news well "Tracy found out almost right away I couldn't hide it from her." Harry remembered laughing in relief at the news.

Harry and Daphne had truly met for the first time last year after Sirius died Daphne had come across Harry as he sat outside dealing with his grief. "Potter?"

"Greengrass." Harry has said once he caught sight of her

"Are you okay?"

Harry was surprised by the question and when he opened his mouth to say "Fine." instead he found himself saying. "My Godfather died recently."

Daphne walked forward and sat next to him. "What happened?"

Harry sighed as he told her everything about the DOM even about his attempt at casting _Crucio_ then without realizing it he had told her everything that had happened in Dumbledore's office after the battle. Daphne had tears in her eyes as she wrapped Harry into her arms Harry tried to fight them but his own tears started to fall as he returned the hug and just buried himself in Daphne's body.

Daphne laid her head on top of his and just held him as he cried after he stopped he continued to hold her "Why did I just tell you all of this?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Because I was here. Pot…Harry it isn't healthy to burry all of the pain."

Harry was surprised to hear her call him by his first name. "Thank you…Daphne." Daphne smiled as her name passed his lips. After they had arrived how Harry was surprised to see an owl waiting for him the letter as it turned out was from Daphne which surprised him, but he enjoyed hearing from her.

All throughout the summer the two of them constantly wrote each other, and talked about anything and everything. Daphne was surprised to learn that some of the rumors about what the "Golden Trio" had gotten into were true and yet also completely wrong. Harry in turn learned that Daphne kept her icy appearance to protect herself from unwanted attention in Slytherin house especially from Malfoy and the junior death munchers as she liked to call them. Her family had kept neutral during the war against Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort, and were planning on doing so again.

The two of them talk about their families Daphne had a sister Astoria who is two years younger than her, her father Jonathon who spends most of his time working in politics mainly the Wizengamot, and her mother Marie who spent most of her time at home but she had been a healer at St. Mongo's before she got pregnant with Daphne. Harry told her everything about his aunt, uncle, and Dudley from cooking their meals as soon as he could reach the stove top to being rendered their personal house elf.

Of course she reacted like he thought she would "If I ever get a hold of those people I'll…" Harry still smiled when he thought about that letter. Eventually it got to the point that the both of them started to crave word from each other it didn't matter what Harry was doing before as soon as her latest letter arrived he dropped everything and read them. As the summer started to close the two started to talk about their dreams Harry was surprised to learn the Daphne wanted to follow her mother's footsteps and become a healer. Harry in turn admitted that he didn't know what he wanted to do because of Voldemort and the prophecy and without realizing it Harry was falling in love. On September the first Harry walked with his friends to get a compartment and felt someone tug on his robes making look behind to see a second year Slytherin who handed him a letter.

Harry took it then reached into his pocket and flicked a Knot to the kid who smiled at him as they walked away Harry smiled as he read Daphne's latest letter.

"Dear Harry.

I hope that this finds you I didn't know how I was going to get this to you but I had to try. Harry…no matter how I may act please continue you're letters to me I've began to crave you're written word. Although I shall probably keep it hidden I've fallen in love with you Harry. Not the Boy-Who-Lived or the Chosen One as the papers are calling you now, but you the man behind the legend.

With love,

Daphne."

Harry smiled his heart swelled as he took out his own parchment and wrote down. The next day when he past her in the halls he slipped his letter into her pocket Daphne looked at him and saw him smile at her as he walked away. With her heart pounding Daphne walked as calmly as possible into the nearest ladies room and took out his letter both anxious and afraid to read his answer.

"My Dearest Daphne.

I did indeed get your letter I even tipped the kid a Knot. That however isn't important what is, is that I tell you I've fallen in love with you as well. Not the Ice Queen of Slytherin the real Daphne Greengrass the girl who loves her sister and dreams of becoming a healer and maybe even a mother once you find the one. I hope I can be that man and would like to try even if we keep this secret I'd take you any way I could.

With Love,

Harry."

Daphne grasped her heart at the words and smiled _"Any way he can? That's what I would've said to reassure him instead he says it to me to reassure me."_ she thought as she folded the letter up again and schooled her features before she walked out. She was able to fool everyone except Tracy Davis her best friend who grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the rest of their house as soon as they entered the Slytherin common room. Once they were in their dorm Tracy set up silencing wards around Daphne's bed as they sat down together "I want details!"

"Of what?" Daphne tried to fain ignorance it didn't work.

"I want to know about the boy that finally broke through that façade of yours." Tracy said with a smirk. Daphne was worried at first then she pulled out Harry's last letter and let Tracy read it. "Harry?! As in Harry Bloody Potter?!"

"Shh you'll break your own wards. And yes." Daphne then told her friend about how she had met Harry at the end of fifth year about everything they had talked about (minus the personal things like the prophecy) also about the letter's they had written each other since that day. Tracy smiled at as Daphne talked about the events of the summer

"You've got it bad Daph."

"What?" "Love sickness. You my usually icy friend have been bitten by the love bug."

"I know that already!"

"True but you don't know how badly."

"What do you mean?"

"Daphne. Balize and I weren't close to this stage till after our first month of dating." Daphne looked surprised and didn't know how to retort "So we're keeping this a secret?" Tracy asked with a smile it wasn't often that she was able to stump her friend.

"Yes."

"Okay then its good you have me as an accomplice. I'll be lookout for when you write however outside of here you're on your own." Daphne smiled at her friend. Ever since that day Daphne could write her messages to Harry knowing she wouldn't get caught, eventually Harry made a suggestion as to how they can meet in private. Daphne was able to sneak out of the Slytherin dorms with a little help from Tracy and Balize and walked up to the seventh floor outside of a portrait of a man trying to teach trolls to dance.

"Hello my Ice Queen." Harry's voice said from nowhere making Daphne jump until she saw him standing nearby well his head anyway.

"Harry please don't do that?!"

"Sorry Daphne couldn't help myself." Harry said laughing a little which made Daphne glare at him slightly

"Where is this place you talked about?" she asked as Harry removed his invisibility cloak and help up a single finger Harry then started to pace in front of the wall opposite the painting of Barnabas the Barmy.

After his third pass Daphne's eyes widened when a door appeared Harry opened the door and held it open for Daphne "Welcome to the Room of Requirement, or as a very eccentric friend likes to call it the Come and Go room." Daphne was surprised to see that it looked a little like a small living room with chairs, a fireplace, a comfy sofa, and some book shelves. "This place can become anything you need it to become."

"So this is where you held you're little vigilante group?"

"Vigilante?"

"They're some speculation about what when on in your little group."

"It was merely a study group for people who wanted to defend themselves, a much better take on the dueling club Lockheart tried to create."

Daphne nodded "So who was in it?"

"All different kinds of people the youngest had been a third year Gryffindor named Denis Creevey. The only house missing was Slytherin but we didn't know how to approach any of you without worrying that Umbridge would find us out."

"How did she find out anyway?"

"A Ravenclaw in our mist told Umbridge when her loyalty towards the ministry won out to her loyalty to her fellow students."

"Chang?"

"Close. Her friend…Miranda or something like that." Daphne nodded.

"Is that why her face is covered in pimples that spell out the ward Sneak?"

"Hermione is very inventive with her curses." He said making Daphne laugh

"That did seem to have Granger's handy work all over it" Harry laughed with her.

"Speaking of which I know Skeeter's words are a bunch of bunk, but rumors even the most crazed have some truth."

"Is there a question in there somewhere?"

"Were you and Granger ever more…"

Harry sighed "Why does everyone think there's something more between 'Mione and me?"

"'Mione"?"

"It's the only nickname she accepts you should've seen the look she gave Ron when he called her Herms." Daphne's face scrunched up at the name "Yeah almost just like that but more of a glare." Harry said.

"You didn't answer me."

"You're right. 'Mione and I have never been anything more than friends. Rita Skeeter wrote those lies to get a better story, than wrote that one in _Witch Weakly_ to get back at Hermione when she called her a horrible human being."

"I thought so but wanted to be sure."

Harry nodded as they sat down together on the sofa. Harry place his right leg on the couch his left on the ground Daphne smiled as she sat between his legs and leaned against his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her and just held her while Daphne placed her hands on top of his. Daphne felt warm almost instantly and it didn't have anything to do with the fire. As the two just sat there and talked Daphne smiled as Harry seemed content to simply hold her and talk with her "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we do this more often."

"Every Wednesday I have afternoons off."

"I have a class after lunch."

"Runes?"

"Yeah how…?"

"Hermione."

Daphne just made an 'oh' face and nodded. "But I'm free after so we meet here after Runes every Wednesday?"

"And the weekends if both of us are free. My team will expect some kind of training for most of those days."

Daphne nodded. "Do you like being the Gryffindor Quidditch captain?"

"To be honest I was surprised to get it after Umbridge's lifetime ban."

"Understandable. Did you miss it after the ban was placed on you?"

"I missed flying more than the game."

"Really?"

"I can't explain it but when I'm in the air feeling the wind in my face I just feel…"

"Free." They said together.

Harry looked at Daphne "I feel the same way when I'm at home and can drop my façade of being an ice queen." Harry nodded in understanding. Harry then kissed her temple making her close her eyes at the contact the two just pasted the time like this until Harry looked at his watch.

"The prefects will be making their rounds soon." Daphne sighed but nodded "I'll take you back to the dungeons just let me check on something first." Harry said as he pulled out what looked like a small pile of parchment "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said as he tapped the parchment with his wand Daphne's eyes bulged when she saw ink lines form from his wand.

"'Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map' How did you get this?" Daphne asked as she watched some ink dots with names attached to them move around the castle

"My dad and his friends made this when they were in school. He was Prongs." Harry said

"Who were the others?"

"Moony was Professor Lupin, Wormtail was the traitor known as Peter Pettigrew, and Padfoot…was my Godfather Sirius Black."

Daphne saw how much it hurt to talk about the man so decided to ask about happier times "Why did they have such silly names?"

Harry smiled at the question. "Well they called themselves the Marauders because they worked together to prank anyone deserving of it mainly people that became Voldemort's followers. The personal nicknames came from an aspect of themselves. Moony because he's a werewolf…"

Daphne smiled "Fitting."

Harry laughed. "The other three were unregistered Animagi. Pettigrew was a rat."

"Thus he had a worm like tail."

"Mmhm. Sirius was a big grim like dog."

"Oh so Padfoot was…?"

"The bottom of his feet yep. Dad turned into a stag."

"Ah antlers…Prongs."

Harry nodded. "The map itself found its way into the hands of Gred and Forge Weasley. Who gave it to me in third year so I could use it to sneak down to Hogsmead."

"So this is how those two have been doing it?! I often wondered how those two pulled off their pranks without getting caught."

Harry laughed "Both Remus and Sirius felt honored that their legacy was held by such troublemakers." he said making Daphne laugh as well. While the two were under his invisibility cloak Daphne couldn't help but notice how close they were but was more surprised that Harry knew where he was going without looking on the map "Remind me to tell you the story about mine and Ron's time as Crabbe and Goyle during second year."

Daphne nodded as they reached the dungeons once they found the hidden section "Parselmouth." Daphne whispered as she snuck towards the opening. Then she turned Harry revealed his head once he saw her turn Daphne walked up to him and gently stole a kiss that he returned before she walked into the Slytherin common room. That night she had a silly little smile as she closed the drapes around her bed it never left her face until the morning when she had to school her features through-out their entire sixth year they were doing this.

Thought the both of them were happy Daphne couldn't help but feel that the two of them should be a little more physical. "I love snoging with him and cuddling and all but…"

"You want to be ravished."

"Not in such a lewd way I'm not ready for that, but lately I do feel a little let down that he hasn't even tried to feel me up."

"You realize that could be because he doesn't know when it's okay to do such things?" Tracy asked Daphne making her frown in thought.

"Yeah and I rather hoped that wasn't the case." Daphne admitted with a sigh.

"You know what must be done right?"

"Yes I do." Daphne said as she left for their annual weekend meeting in the ROR. Daphne arrived before Harry and set up the room this time so when he arrive to see Daphne holding the door open with her foot Harry was surprised to say the least

"A little early aren't you Daph?" Daphne just opened the door and walked inside Harry followed confused when he entered into a slightly darkened room.

Once a fire was lit in the fireplace he was able to see their usual room but with one big difference the room was now almost completely bare "Harry…" Daphne said as she slowly lowered her robes making Harry sweat. "…Why haven't you touched me beyond little touches?" Daphne said as she raised her jumper over her head making Harry gulp at the sight of her lacy black bra. "Am I not good enough…?" Daphne never finished as Harry rushed forward and kissed her deeply Daphne wrapped her arms around his neck.

A shirtless (and braless) Daphne was lying on top of a shirtless Harry "I never touched you because I'm still new to this I didn't know when it was okay to try such a thing."

"Well you should've brought it up with me, and I would've told you I wanted to be fondled and caressed by you."

"You're right I should've, but I was more focused on giving you this." Harry said as he grabbed his robe, and pulled out a small box.

Daphne's eyes bulged out "Harry…"

"It's not an engagement ring." Harry said making Daphne relax a little but strangely she felt a little disappointed at those words.

Harry opened the box "This is a promise ring. According to the jeweler in Hogsmead this ring magically ties two people to one another."

"Harry you realized that as soon as you put that on my finger…?"

"I'm promising on my magic to one day make you my wife." Harry said making Daphne look up into his eyes, and nothing but love and conviction in them. "Daphne Greengrass will you one day honor me and become my bride?"

"Yes Harry." Daphne said and as Harry slipped the promise ring onto her finger she felt tears building

"Daphne…"

"I'm happy they're tears of joy." Daphne said knowing her boyfriend was helpless when it came to a crying woman. Daphne then pulled him close and proceeded to snog him senseless that night when she returned to her dorm Tracy was waiting.

"By the smile that you're keeping hidden away I'm guessing Harry's hands feel great."

"They do, but they aren't the only reason I'm smiling." Daphne said as she placed the usual wards up then removed the notice-me not spell on her ring.

Tracy's eyes bugged out as well "My god…he bought you a promise ring?!" Daphne could only nod as the two of them started gushing over the ring "Wait…?"

"I already asked if he knew what would happened if he put this on my finger."

"Well in that case I wish you the best of luck Mrs. Daphne Potter." Daphne gave a slight shiver at the name.

Epilogue

Harry Potter breathed a sigh of relief as Voldemort's body fell dead on the ground the Hogwarts Grand Hall burst into noise. Yelling and applause Harry turned to see his shield charm was still up and smiled when he saw a familiar black hair beauty. He only lowered the charm around her allowing her to walk forward…actually more like run forward and almost knock him onto the ground wrapping him in her arms. It wasn't until he was holding her that he saw that there were tears tracks on her face "I thought I lost you." she choked out sobbing against his chest as Harry just held and rocked her.

"Shh love I'm still here."

"Prove it to me." Harry smiled as he gently placed his hand under her chin and raised her face up so he could kiss her. Daphne moaned against his lip feeling a familiar fire burning through her Daphne returned the kiss out of desperate need as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer. When they broke apart to breathe any cold Daphne had felt from seeing a lifeless Harry in Hagrid's arms was gone. "I love you Harry."

"I love you to Daphne. I planned to do this later, but since we've already revealed ourselves to the fighters here so why not?" Harry said as he kneeled down in front of Daphne making her gasp as Harry reach into the pouch around his neck and pulled out a box much like the one that held the promise ring still hidden on her finger.

Harry opened the box and showed a silver band with four small stones two sapphires and two emeralds "Daphne my love. We may have only been together for a year but this entire year as Ron, Hermione, and I search for the way to destroy Riddle every free chance I had I would look as this ring and think about all the love we have for one another. I know we're going to need some time before the…"

"Harry place the ring on my finger I'll marry you."

Harry looked up at her "I had a whole speech and everything."

"I know but to be honest I was ready to elope with you as soon as you kissed me." Harry laughed as he slipped the ring from the box and placed it on her finger removing the charm on her promise ring and kissed the back of her hand before kissing her as well.

The two lovers stayed like that for as long as possible before Harry sighed "Now we face the most dangerous thing in the world."

"And what's that?" Daphne asked

"The public." Harry said making Daphne laugh as she looked over at the people crowding around Harry's shield charm. Harry took a deep breath and grasped Daphne's hand as he lowered the charm ready for what the world had waiting for them.

* * *

Next time will be another Hermione fic but it will also be my first song fic

R&R


	3. Lips of an Angel

So at three in the morning you listening to music and you can't help but think about a story here is one of those storys. This fic is losly based on Lips of an Angel my Hinder lyrics included if you don't know it (Unlikely as that may be.)

I own nothing that isn't OC

* * *

Lips of an Angel.

_"Honey why you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now. Honey why you crying is everything okay? I gotta whisper because I can't be too loud. Well my girls in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved along? It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak. Don't. Never want to say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful. With the lips of an Angel. Angel x3. It's funny that you're calling me tonight, and yes I dreamt of you to. Doesn't know you're talking to me we'll start a fight. No I don't think she has a clue. Well my girls in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved along? It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak. Don't. Never want to say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful. With the lips of an Angel. (Guitar rift.) "It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak. Don't. Never want to say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful. With the lips of an Angel. Don't. Never want to say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful. With the lips of an Angel. Honey why you calling me so late?"_

Harry Potter rubbed his eyes as he walked down stairs to answer the ringing phone. "Hello?" Harry said in tired voice

_"Harry?"_ Harry froze at the sound of Hermione Grangers voice it was thick he remembered it in the past it was the tone her voice had when Ron has kissed Lavender Brown in their sixth year.

"'Mione what's wrong?" Harry said in a whisper as he pulled the phone with him into his den and closed the door behind him.

_"Harry why are you whispering?"_

"Ginny's asleep I don't want to wake her."

_"Harry…Ron just walked out on me…"_ Her voice was thick with tears Harry was almost shocked into silence.

"What happened 'Mione?" Harry asked her

_"I…I think he knows the truth about Rose Harry."_ Harry froze at the words.

Harry thought back to that night years ago when Hermione had called and asked him to come over. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"Ron's being a complete git because I refuse to baby him like his mother did!" Hermione shouted as Harry sat down on the couch. Harry listened as Hermione told him about the number of times she and Ron would fight because she wasn't what he called a 'Proper' wife. "I am not going to just cook his meals and become a baby machine for him. I love Molly but I refuse to live her life."

"I haven't even let him touch me in weeks because of his attitude." Hermione yelled as she sat down next to Harry and allowed him to wrap one arm around her shoulders. Eventually Hermione turned into Harry's embrace and allowed him to hug her close. Harry didn't realize she was crying until he felt his shirt grow wet he looked to see her silently crying Harry just held her close to him like he had that night in the tent after Ron had abandoned them. "Harry."

"Yeah 'Mione?" Harry said looking into the eyes of his best friend Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed Harry on the lips at first Harry was surprised but started to return the kiss.

"Harry please make me feel something other than this pain?" Hermione asked against his lips Harry grabbed her hips and lifted her up Hermione wrapped them around his waist as he carried her into a room.

Hours later the two naked friends were holding one another until a voice called out making them freeze "Harry? You still here?"

Harry looked at Hermione. "Ginny." They said together as they rushed to get dressed Hermione hit them both with a cleaning, and a freshening charm. Harry then quickly climbed out the window and ran to the closest store and walked back to Hermione's and saw Hermione and Ginny on the couch.

"There you are Harry where were you?" His red haired wife asked him as she held their son James in her arms Harry held up a tub of chocolate chip ice cream

"Comfort food." he said

Ginny just nodded. "That's a great idea." Ginny sat down and talked with Hermione. That night in order to rid himself of the guilt Harry treated Ginny like a princes and even slept with her while their son was with his grandmother for the night.

_"Harry?"_

"I'm still here 'Mione just caught up in a memory. Are you sure he knows?"

_"He's been looking at her funny like he's trying to see something hidden." _Harry cursed.

About a month after Harry and Hermione had made love both Ginny and Hermione learned that they were pregnant Harry found Hermione crying outside of the Burrow that night and he walked up to her. "'Mione?"

Hermione turned and buried herself in Harry's arms "It's not his Harry." Hermione gasped out making Harry look at her in surprise.

"W…w…what?"

"Harry my husband isn't the father of my baby." Hermione said looking into his eyes

"Oh good lord." Harry gasped Hermione nodded as she buried herself in his arms and cried. Harry eventually calmed Hermione down and just held and rocked her he looked around when he heard the sound of the door close to see Ginny's smile falter.

That night "Why were you and Hermione so familiar tonight?"

Harry sighed "She's worried Ginny. She just found out she's going to be a mother for the first time you yourself were a right mess the night you found out about James."

"She should've talked with Ron not you Harry!"

"Ginny she my best friend why wouldn't I comfort her?"

"Because you should've stayed with me and celebrated not go outside to hug and comfort another woman in what looked like an intimate way!" Ever since that night Ginny started to become more and more cold towards Hermione whenever Harry would be alone with her. It got so bad that even mentioning Hermione started an all-out shouting match after Rose and Albus were born Ginny became a little more settled about it but she was still cold towards Hermione at times as if she already knew about what had happened.

Harry was sure that if Rose had turned out anything like her brothers that they would've been found out sooner. Although it didn't help that Harry would sometimes treat Rose as if she was his own while the Weasleys found it endearing Ginny would sometimes look at Rose as if she was a danger to her.

_"What are we going to do Harry?"_

"'Mione I think we've kept this hidden from them for too long." Harry said. A year after Hugo and Lily were born Harry and Hermione met up together and spent the day together much like they had as teens. At the end of the day they both shared another passionate afternoon together in a room in Muggle London. "Harry. I don't want to stay married to him, but…"

"I know he's Hugo's father. I'm in the same boat with Ginny."

"He's not much of a father. The days you spent with Rose were the most fatherly bonding she has ever experienced and Hugo only because he thinks he can make a Quidditch player out of him. He doesn't want the full responsibility of parenthood. I swear he cares more about the Canons then either one of them."

Harry grimaced at that. Ron had reached his childhood dream of playing for his favorite Quidditch team the Canons and he spends all his free time with his team something Harry couldn't understand. He loved to spend time with all the kids even Hugo who wasn't his in fact Harry and Hermione didn't even start their affair till after she had found out about her son.

"How's Rose doing?" Harry asked Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a photo of a little girl with messy long brown hair and bright brown eyes

"She's doing great she loves that gift you gave her."

Harry watched as the photo moved to see the little girl waving a medium sized book in her hands Harry smiled. He had bought her a copy of the Tales of Beetle the Bard and had an inscription placed inside. _"To my Little Reader. Dream big and always follow your heart. Love Daddy."_ "It's lucky Ron carried his phobia of books from his school days." Harry smiled remembering that.

_"You're right. Besides I've been looking for a reason since the kids started Hogwarts."_ Hermione said over the phone.

A knock at the door make Harry sigh "'Mione I got to go. I think Ron has just shown up."

_"Be careful Harry."_

"I will. I love you."

_"I love you to."_ Hermione said as she hung up the phone.

Harry walked out of his den and hung up the cordless before answering the front door for Ron "Ron? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Harry said in his best half asleep irritated voice.

"Sorry Mate but I needed to talk to someone."

Harry sighed as he opened the door for Ron "What about?"

"Harry. Herms is having an affair." Ron said as he walked into the den once again. Harry schooled his face to look like he didn't believe him

"Ron…"

"Harry I've got proof." Ron said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper "Remember Pierce that Muggleborn bloke we talked to last week?"

"What about him?"

"He told me about this thing call an RNA test to determine if a kid belongs to someone."

"DNA Ron."

"Whatever. Anyway something about Rose has been bothering me."

"What?"

"She's got a copy of the Tales of Beetle the Bard with an inscription that says _"To my Little Reader. Dream big and always follow your heart. Love Daddy." _problem is I never got her that book." Harry was kicking himself as he looked at his friend. "So I talked with Pierce again and he told me that with a strand of Rose's hair and a strand of mine they could make sure she was mine. So I took a strand of her hair and Hugo's just to make sure you know?" Harry rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Any way here are the results." Ron said as he handed the paper to Harry who turned on a light and looking at the results reading them out loud.

"Hugo Weasley compared DNA to Ronald Weasley positive patriarch match. Rosalie Weasley compared DNA to Ronald Weasley negative patriarch match." Harry curse inside his mind.

"See this means Hermione cheated on me and had some other blokes child."

"Ron…"

"No Harry she cheated and lied to me not only that she's allowed the bloke to be around Rose allowing him to buy her presents and such but doesn't have the decency to break it off with me or come clean."

"Ron."

"I mean what kind of scarlet woman would do that to a man I swear to you Harry I'll find this man and kill him!"

Harry sighed "He's right in front of you Ron." Harry said making Ron go ridged

"W…w…what did you say Harry?" a voice said from the doorway making Harry turn to see his wife Ginny looking at him in disbelief.

"I'm Rose's biological father." Harry said looking at Ginny who grasped her chest as if in great pain "That's why I treated her as if she was my own. She's my eldest daughter." Harry said to Ginny.

Ron still looked completely surprised Ginny however ran up to Harry and slapped him across the face "I knew it! I knew there was more to the reason why you comforted her that night! You've been cheating on me…"

"Once before Rose and Albus were born, and ever since Hugo and Lily were about three months old." Harry said making Ginny slap him again he didn't react because he knew he had deserved it. She slapped him about three more times before she started to collapse in his arms beating his chest while it happened.

"Harry…I can forgive you, but you must never see Hermione ever again."

"I don't want your forgiveness Ginny." Harry said as he stepped back from his wife and walked to his desk to pull out a stack of forms which he handed to her. "All I want is for you to sign these Ginny."

"What are they?"

"Divorce papers." Harry said making Ginny look at him in shock

"Harry…"

"Ginerva our marriage died long before this happened, and you know it." Harry said making her jump back. Harry had never called her by her full name before.

"And Ronald needs to sign these ones." Hermione's voice came from the hall making everyone look to see her holding a stack similar to Harry's.

"You!" Ginny shouted as she reached for her wand only for Harry to grab her hand

"I'm the one at fault Ginny not her." Harry said

"He's being too kind really I did steal him away from you Ginny." Hermione said.

Ron finally reacted and yelled as he ran at Harry fully intending to kill the man he once considered a friend. Harry sidestepped the blind charge and Ron hit the bookcase behind him then hit the ground groaning in pain

"Always did let your temper get the best of you Ron." Harry said Hermione walked up to the man she called her husband and held the papers to him he snatched them from her hand and signed the paper without reading it Ginny followed her brothers example also letting her temper get the better of her.

"I'd like to see what you'll do without your kids." Ginny said with a smug smile

"Yeah in courts Purebloods are always granted custody of the kids." Ron said "Rose is yours so you can keep her." he added only instead of seeing two distraught people like they expected Harry and Hermione turned the pages they were holding and read.

"'By signing this I hear by decree that I Ginerva Molly Potter nee Weasley/Ronald Bilus Weasley sign over my rights to any and all children over to their Father/Mother Harry James Potter/Hermione Jane Weasley nee Granger.' Section IV paragraph II subsection D. You two should really read what you're signing." Harry said as both papers glowed blue and vanished.

"What just happened?" Ron asked

"Gringotts and the Ministry have just approved our divorces. Which means you two get nothing, zip, zilch, nada. By signing over all rights you lose access to mine and 'Mione's private accounts say from my family vaults to her private vault from her book sales. Meaning any and all keys made to said vaults except the ones we have are disappearing as we speak." Harry said.

That summer only Harry and Hermione were waiting at platform 9 ¾ as the kids ran towards them. Harry and Hermione held hands "Dad Aunt Hermione where's Mum, and Uncle Ron?" James asked once everyone was gathered.

"We'll explain when we get home." Harry said as everyone floo'd to his house. Once the kids were sitting in the living room "First there is something very important we need to tell you lot. James, Albus, Lily your Mum and I got a divorce while you were in school."

"Hugo your father and I did the same thing." The four kids all looked shocked but Rose looked confused

"Why did you say that like Hugo is Dads only child?"

Harry sighed "She would have to get her mother's brain didn't she?"

"Better than being a trouble magnet like her father." Hermione said making Harry nod.

"Mum…?"

Harry decided to take the initiative as he drew his wand "This might sting a bit Rose." Harry said as he pointed it a Rose who blinked and started to rub her eyes

"Ow! Uncle Harry!"

"Rose look at the eyes I saw when you were born." Hermione said as she conjured a mirror.

Once her eyes stopped hurting Rose looking into the handheld mirror and almost felt back in shock instead of the normal brown her eyes were the same Emerald green as Albus' and… "But…?" Rose started to say

"To my Little Reader. Dream big and always follow your heart. Love Daddy." Harry said when she paused making her look at him in surprise. Rose looked at Harry her mouth opening and closing rapidly like a fish out of water before a tear fell from her eye and she buried herself in Harry's arms "Sh I've got you Rosie." Harry said calling her by the nickname he alone called her

"Daddy…" Rose sobbed against Harry's chest as he held her. Rose grabbed onto his robes and clenched them tightly as if afraid to let go Harry started to rub her back then looked up at his three other children James and Lilly were completely shocked while Albus looked thoughtful then angry at Harry

"You Cheated on Mum?!" Albus yelled at his father.

Harry looked at his son "Yes I did." Harry said

"Dad…!" Albus started to yell before Harry and Hermione both reached into their robes and threw down two stacks of letters onto the table in front of the kids Rose had turned to look when she heard the sound.

"Read the first letter on top of my pile Al." Harry instructed Albus did so but he still looked like he wanted to yell until he opened the letter and read through it his expression changing from anger to sickening then to sadness.

"What is it Al?" James asked his brother

"It's a letter from some guy named Dean Thomas. He says the pile of letters are the ones he had saved up from his affair with Mum." Rose was surprised then dove for the top letter of her mother's pile

"This says the same only about…Ron and some woman named Lavender Brown."

"Now look at the date of the first saved letter." Harry said both green eyed children followed the instruction eyes widening

"This is…"

"Before James was even conceived." Harry finished for his son.

"You mean…?"

"Both your Mum and Uncle were cheating on 'Mione and me before we ever got together and created Rosie." Harry said.

Albus was scandalized at the realization "They both did an excellent job of keeping it hidden." Hermione said "Dean and Lavender were old classmates of ours and they sent us those letters the day after we signed the divorce papers to show to the courts so Ron and Ginny couldn't push for the right to take all of you but Rose away from us." all of the kids looked at them with a mixture of surprise and worry "They can't do that."

"'Mione and I made sure to include a clause in the papers that says they lose all right to the five of you. Ron isn't much of a Dad and Ginny…Ginny would've used you to constantly hurt me as much as I cared about her your Mum Al is a very vindictive woman who loved living in the spot light. How many times did she drag not only me but you and your siblings to some ball or dinner or so sort of publicity stunt?" Harry asked his son who shivered at the number of times he had to wear dress robes because of his mother.

"As much as I hate to say it Al your Mum was more interested in the fame of being my wife then being my wife." Harry said with a heavy heart at the expression on his children's faces as his words sink in.

Hugo looked over at Hermione "So I'm…"

"Ron's son. Harry and I slept with each other once before you were born and that made your sister. It didn't become a full on affair till after you and Lily were born." Hermione told her son who looked a little downhearted

Harry seeing this said "Hugo I can't take his place but I can try and be like a father if you wish." Hugo looked at Harry

"Uncle Harry. You kinda already are at least you are interested in what I want in life unlike Dad." Harry nodded at the words Ron hadn't given up trying to make a Quidditch star out of his son who liked the game but preferred to watch instead of play. Harry thought he'd be a better commentator which Hugo smiled at and agreed with but Ron hadn't been too thrilled at the idea then again he wasn't worried about actually spending time with Hugo who preferred to sit and watch the goofing around games Harry would sometimes put on for the kids to have fun.

James like his name sake preferred the Chaser position, Lily is a great Keeper, Al has the aim of their uncle Gorge when it comes to being a Beater, and Rose surprisingly is the one who has the skills of a Seeker although now Hugo understood where his sister got it from. "Alright but at some point the Uncle title has to go now I'm not expecting you to call me Dad but we'll figure something that works for between the two of us." Harry said Hugo smiled and nodded.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Rosie?"

"What's going to happen now?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment "Whatever will come will come and we'll just have to meet it when it does." Harry said Hermione smiled at the worlds Hagrid had once said to Harry after their fourth year.

* * *

Next time will either be a story staring Susan Bones or Tonks I haven't decided yet

R&R


	4. Comfort in His Arms

So this one is a Honks story hope you like it mild M for Lemons and Language

* * *

Comfort in His Arms

She was crying uncontrollably no matter how she tried to stop the tears just kept coming. Sitting in this house didn't help either this was the family house of the Blacks that her mother had been thrown out of because she had married a muggleborn this place's name matched it perfectly Grim-old place indeed.

"Tonks?" The voice of a fifteen year old boy said Tonks tried to scrub her face quickly to cover her tears but she wasn't fast enough because mere moments later she felt herself being wrapped in the arms of her cousin's Godson

"Watcher Harry." she struggled to say as she allowed him to hug her eventually returning the hug and cried on his shoulder.

"What happened Tonks?" Harry asked his voice so calming to her after the harsh voice that had pushed her to tears

"Remus…" she started to say but faltered.

"What about him?"

"I thought he might be interested in me, instead he…" Tonks said as she pulled Harry in close to her just holding him. "I thought he'd be different from all the men in the past." Tonks said against his shoulder

"What did he do Tonks?" Harry asked a part of him starting to see red at the sight of her crying like this.

"He said before he even considered it I…needed to use my ability to fit his idea of a perfect woman!" It was the same old story with her every man in her love life at one point or another they tried to get her to change anything from the size of her bust to her height to better suit their needs. It was the reason she never stayed in a relationship for long, but when she was interested in Remus she thought he would be different only to be disappointed _"I wouldn't touch you unless you were at least a C cup not those B's, peach like bum, long dark hair…"_ the list had gone on and on. Every time she even caught one of the Weasley boys looking at her she had to worry if they only wanted her because she could become any woman they could dream of. Bill was the only exception since he was engaged to Fleur Delacour or at least he had the ring to ask her when he found the right time Harry however…

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever force someone you care about to become something they aren't just because they were able to?"

"No, because then they'd stop being themselves and would be something they aren't."

Tonks gave a small smile. "You might be the first man to say that when talking to me." Tonks said Harry looked at her in surprise "Every time I'm in a relationship I get asked to change a part of myself because I'm a Metamorphmagus." she said making Harry blanch at the idea.

"Tonks I only have one request when it comes to your ability…"

_"I knew it was too good to be true."_ Tonks thought as she waited to hear what Harry could possibly want her to change.

"…Never allow anyone to force you to change." Harry said.

Tonks waited a couple of seconds before she reacted "Wait…what did you say?"

"My one request is that you never allow anyone including whoever is good enough to capture your warm heart to force you to change." Harry said making Tonks almost tear up again. Tonks looked into Harry's eyes she saw that he was worried that he might have said something wrong, but there was nothing to suggest that he was being anything but honest with her.

Tonks was so happy to hear this that without thinking she leaned forward and captured Harry's lips Harry was so surprised that he didn't react to her kiss until just before she pulled away. "Harry…please stay?"

"What do you mean Tonks?" Harry asked

Tonks just smiled "I forgot how innocent you are. Well this is my room and I'm tired but I don't want to sleep alone. So please stay the night with me and just hold me in your arms to make me feel better?" Tonks asked him.

Harry didn't give it a second thought "Alright. I should get into my nightwear."

"Just sleep in your boxers Harry." Tonks said as she stood up and held out her hand to him Harry took it and stood up Tonks turned away and walked into the bathroom in her room as Harry started to undress and then slid under the covers of her bed.

Tonks returned later wearing a robe which she took off without letting Harry see what she was wearing underneath it and climbed in under the blanket. Tonks then moved back "Harry spoon with me."

"Spoon?"

Tonks laughed "Press the front of your body against the back of mine."

"Oh." Harry said as he turned onto his side and moved to press up against Tonks "Now wrap your arms around me and pull me in close to you."

Harry followed her instructions and once she was securely against him Tonks felt him freeze in surprise. "I hate wearing Jim Jams." Tonks said smiling

"So you sleep…?"

"Naked as a Jay bird." she felt Harry nod against her shoulder Tonks grabbed one of his hands and grazed her breast as she placed it between them onto her heart and held it there.

Tonks eyes turn mischievous when she felt something poking her in the butt "Is that your wand Harry or are you just happy to see me?"

"Oh Gods I'm so sorry Tonks!" Harry said making Tonks laugh at the slight panic in his voice

"Don't be I'm actually a little flattered."

"Flattered?"

"Yes flattered. I'm flattered that you find me attractive just the way I am it's very endearing."

Harry relaxed a little Tonks though got an idea in her head and started to move her hips back and forth to tease the poor boy Harry bit his lips but it didn't stop a small moan escape him. Harry began to realize what she was doing and started to kiss and bite her neck in the way his roommates talked about doing Tonks was surprised by his forwardness but turned to face him a challenge gleaming in her eye. "You realize now I have to torture you right?" Tonks asked playfully almost making Harry gulp as she pushed him onto his back and stared down at him like a predator looks at its cornered prey Tonks started to tease him member against her snatch making Harry moan again she was enjoying it as well until when she was over his head Harry caught her nipple between his teeth.

"Ah…" Tonks gasped as Harry started to nibble on her breast Harry then bolted up and pushed Tonks onto her back surprising her, his hands holding down her arms

"Two can play this game." Harry almost growled as he brought his head down and started to lick, suck, and nibble Tonks' breast Tonks was writhing under his ministrations them moaned out loud when Harry's knee started to moved up and down her pussy.

"H…h…Harry." Tonks moaned as he continued to make her moan and writhe in passion "Harry…I…faster!" Tonks ordered making Harry moved his knee faster and he continued to lick all around her breast then suckle on them making Tonks fantasize about him doing this to her while she had a large pregnant belly and milk swollen breast. Eventually Tonks felt herself start to twitch until she cried out in passion "Harry!" her body started to seize as the muscles in her body clamped up all at once. Once Tonks laid back down gasping for breath she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him in close to deliver a bruising kiss against his lips once she released his lips allowing him to breathe properly Harry was surprised to see a new emotion in Tonks' eyes. "Harry…that was amazing thank you." Tonks said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Harry holding him close.

Harry liked being in her arms and as they laid down on the bed again Tonks snuggled into his chest as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her in close her chest pressing up against his. As they started to fall asleep Tonks whispered "Next time we focus on you." Harry just smiled as the two of them fell asleep the next morning Tonks woke up in his warm embrace she smiled at his sleeping face happy to see it so peaceful for a change when she had been watching him he always had terrible nightmares. She started to trace his face with her fingers he woke up when she started to trace his lips "Watcher Harry." she said with a large smile

Harry kissed her finger and smiled as well "I think lasts night's sleep was the best in a long time." Harry said making Tonks laugh a little

"I've got to go to work soon." Tonks said with a sigh when she caught sight of his watch Harry nodded as he tried to move away only to feel Tonks tighten her hold on him "I don't want to be cold yet." Tonks said making Harry laugh this time. Eventually Tonks couldn't put off going into the office any longer as she dressed she leaned forward and captured Harrys lips again smiling again them the smile still on her face as she left the house. The nights leading up to his trial Harry and Tonks spent in her room sometimes fooling around most nights just holding one another and talking Tonks had even talked Harry into sleeping naked with her she was ready to tease that night before she saw that Harry had a rather impressive length and thickness for a fifteen year old.

When the day of the trial came Tonks decided to escort Harry to make it look more official plus she had no intention of missing out on what the two of them had planned to turn the tables around on the Ministry and Fudge. "Auror Tonks thank you for escorting the accused to the court room you may take a seat or leave." Fudge said after Harry was seated Tonks moved off to the side and waited she listened as Percy Weasley read off the charge and information behind it and introduced those trying Harry her eyes bugged at the mention of Umbridge

_"Great that toad will do anything to gain more power from Fudge."_ she thought.

"Representative of Defense Albus Percival…"

"Minister under the act of the Noble and Ancient Households I demand that Veritaserum be used in this trail." Harry interrupted the headmaster making everyone in the room look at him in surprise

"Under what grounds can you claim such a thing?" a rather sweet sounding voice asked making Harry feel sick as he looked at the toad woman named Umbridge

"Sirius Orion Black in my Godfather his is also the Lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Black. Since I am his heir I am entitled to this clause." Harry said not backing down the toad gave a sickly smile

"Surely we aren't going to allow…"

"Motion carried." Madame Bones called out before Umbridge could finish her thought.

"Madame Bones…" Fudge started however the regal woman turned to Fudge

"Minister he is correct he does fall under this clause and can demand the use of truth potion…"

"As well as dictate who questions me." Harry finished

"Again he is correct Minister." Madame Bones said fighting a smirk on the look on Fudge's face.

"Fine."

"Auror Nymphadora Tonks and Madame Amelia Bone are the only ones here who are allowed to question me." Harry said.

Fudge imminently bristled at the idea but said nothing. Once Harry had drank the potion Madame Bones questioned him and learned that it had been that it had been a clear case of self-defense and there had been absolutely no reason for a full Wizengamot gathering like she and so many knew. It had been a way to bully Potter into pleading guilty Tonks then stood up and asked Harry to tell them about the events that happened last spring during that time when head and Cedric Diggory had disappeared. After Harry told them all the same story he had told Fudge did the man realize that everyone in the room but Delores was glaring at him Fudge had no option but to clear Harry's name and start to gather up everyone that had been there that night.

When they had returned to Number Twelve Tonks dragged Harry into her room and started to snog him senseless. A naked Tonks woke up with an equally naked Harry spooning with her only this time she was sore between her thighs _"My god that boy is thicker than any man I've ever shagged before."_ as the two of them laid like that Tonks couldn't help but think how much she had liked it when she had been filed with Harry's sperm…three times. Of course she hadn't worried about that the night before…_"Oh Shite!"_ Tonks screamed in her head.

"Dora what's wrong?" Harry's tired voice asked

"Harry we forgot something very important last night!" Tonks said in a slight panic

"Mm?"

"Harry we forgot to use birth control!" Tonks waited for Harry to wake up and panic like she was however Harry just held her close and didn't wake up

"Alright." was all he said making Tonks want to yell. Until she felt Harry place a hand on her abdomen and run little circles around it "So what if there is a life growing here I'll take care of the both of you." Harry said as he kept rubbing her belly.

Tonks wanted to panic she wanted to scream but as Harry continued to hold her she felt a small part of her relax and felt her heart warm at the idea. "Harry…I don't think I'd be much of a Mum."

"Nobody is sure of such things till after the fact."

"We're in the middle of a war."

"But we're no longer on our own now the entire world knows Voldemort is back."

"I…I…"

"Dora are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Harry asked making Tonks pause

"Harry…I'm scared."

"We don't even know if you are pregnant Dora you could be worrying about nothing."

"Not because of that. I'm scared that I'm…falling in love." Tonks said and when Harry didn't say anything she was scared that he was going to do a runner till he turned her around to face him.

"I'm falling in love with you to Dora." Harry said as he gently kissed her lips Tonks at first was surprised but just leaned into the kiss and allowed herself to dream about the possibility by the time they eventually came down she thought _"If we weren't before we definitely are now."_

Days turned to weeks, weeks into months, and months into years as Harry Potter now seventeen was busy getting ready to walk the stage with the rest of his class only to have his door pushed open by a little boy and girl Harry smiled as the twin two year olds ran up to their father "Daddy!"

"Hey Lily. Hey Teddy. How are my two very special kids?" Harry asked as he kneeled down and lift the two of them in his arms

"Fast as He…"

"Ah, ah, ah." the three Potters said to a slightly pregnant Tonks.

"Mummy you know the rules." Lily said making her mother roll her eyes

"Six more months before we meet this one and those two remind me to watch my mouth."

"You were the one who was worried about them swearing." Harry said teasing his wife who rolled her eyes again. In the two years since that night when Harry and Tonks created the twins Voldemort and his goons had been arrested or killed thanks to Harry proving to the entire Wizengamot that Voldemort was indeed alive they were able to stop everything from starting. Eventually after Madame Bones proved that Fudge had been taking bribes he was removed from office and every single cleared Death Eater was retried each and every case using Veritaserum in the trial. After Voldemort was throw through the veil of death Sirius' name had been cleared however that didn't seem enough for Dumbledore.

The man was constantly talking about something call a Horcrux and how before Voldemort could be truly defeated Harry would have to die the news did not sit well with a very heavily pregnant Tonks at the time. It got to the point that Harry had to press charges against Dumbledore after he caught the headmaster trying to give Tonks a potion that would've made her miscarry he had planned to make it appear that one of Voldemort's followers had been responsible for the death and break Harry and Tonks apart. Dumbledore last everything his money, his job, his positions in government, and to top it off thirty years in Azkaban.

Hermione seeing that Harry let nothing stand in his way of his true happiness decided to do the same by going after the one who had captured her heart. The big surprise came when it turned out not to be Ron Weasley like so many (Tonks included) had thought or any Weasley for that matter but a Ravenclaw by the name of Su Li the only one that wasn't truly surprised had been Harry. Su Li had been ecstatic when Hermione walked up to her and snogged her in a crowed Grand Hall of course Ron wasn't he had even gone so far as to try and poison Hermione to force her to become his Hermione was saved however thanks to another Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. Who in return became one of the best friends Harry and Hermione ever knew while Su Li seemed to just fit the group and after much discussion both Harry and Tonks named Su Li and Hermione Lily and Theodor (Teddy for short) godparents.

Both women had been honored at the idea and accepted right away Neville had also become closer to Harry and Hermione and especially Luna. In fact the two of them were due to be wed after she graduated next year. Harry and Tonks had decided to just elope instead of go through the big ceremony it was the safest way to guarantee that they wouldn't be mobbed by paparazzi although once it did reach the ears of the public it didn't go over well until Harry and Tonks sold the rights to their names to Luna and her father who wrote _The Quibbler_ thus guaranteeing that only the truth would be published after the twins were born no dared try to say a word against Tonks since she had given their hero a family.

Ginny Weasley was in a happy relationship with Dean Thomas the only Weasley besides Ron that was unhappy was Molly. Twice now she had insulted Hermione by saying her and Su Li were just a phase that would pass and while also basically calling Tonks a cradle robbing slut something Harry had not taken well the fact that she insisted on these points whenever she could eventually made both Harry and Hermione feel their lives were better off without her in them. Fred and Gorge were enjoying running their business while also enjoying married life Fred and Angelina Johnson while Gorge and Alicia Spinet had tied the knot in a double ceremony in which Harry was named duel best man. Both were expecting their own sets of twins the day the news was announced was the same day many of the teachers announced they were retiring if at any point either set of twins acted anything like the fathers-to-be.

Harry and Hermione had been named Prefects and Head Boy/Girl although the first had taken Hermione threatening to return her badge since Harry was the one that deserved it not Ron now Harry was enjoying the time with his family in his own dorm where the Potters were smiling and laughing. "Hey guys." Hermione's voice said from the door leading into the shared bathroom Harry set the twins down as they ran up to Hermione

"Aunt 'Mione." Hermione accepted the variation since she knew it would be hard for two year olds to say her name right.

"Where Aunt Su?" Teddy asked

"Right here." Su's voice said behind Hermione as she bent down and hugged the mini version of Tonks. Teddy and Lily were both Metamorphmagus like their mother and like her they both changed their hair at random intervals right now Teddy was showing off a light blue hair style that he loved while Lily preferred a darker color mostly purple. Both however kept their hair messy like their father and sometimes would switch between Emerald green and light brown eyes depending on what mood they were in.

As for Remus and Sirius both men were living life and enjoying every minute both had decided to travel the world and both found their wives. Remus had married a fellow werewolf that he met in Italy named Anna she had been able to make him realize that just because of their condition didn't mean they weren't meant to be happy. Sirius found his wife in Anna's best friend Marie who like Sirius was an Animagi that helped Anna through her transformation. All four kept on the constant move just enjoying the time and each other Harry smiled at the postcards on his wall that they had sent.

Tonks walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him while giving him a kiss "You did it love. You made it through an entire year without someone threatening your life."

Harry laughed a little at that "Yeah surprised me to." Tonks laugh with her husband.

_"Two years. Two wonderful years all because I let him comfort me after my heart was broken. I wouldn't trade it for the world."_ Tonks thought as Harry kneeled down really quick and kissed her baby bump making her smile. She had a loving husband, two wonderful kids soon to be three maybe four they weren't sure with Lily and Teddy till almost six months, and she had everything she could ever ask for. Most importantly just like he had said two years ago Harry never once asked her to change any part of her she had only ever done so of her own choosing although she knew for a fact Harry loved it most when she just kept her original body instead of adding or taking away from a part of herself.

* * *

R&R next time will be the first Harry and Susan story of Desires of the Heart


	5. Lust in it Pureist Form

So this one shot the main couple is Harry/Susan however about half way through I decided to make it a multi ship still main is Harry and Susan but Harry helps a few beauties out in their times of need. Rated M for...well you'll find out

* * *

Lust in its Purest Form

Hermione Granger was patrolling the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry doing her duty as a Gryffindor Prefect. _"My god I could kill Lavender and Pavarti!"_ Hermione thought as she walked. _"What were they thinking reading that book out loud?!"_ Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil her fellow Gryffindor roommates had decided to read…_"Where did they get one of those house wife smut books?!"_ Hermione screamed in her head.

As she patrolled Hermione felt very frustrated _"I've never felt so bloody randy! Why did they have to read that smut before I left on patrol?!"_ Hermione thought until she caught sight of something that surprised her. Susan Bones a Hufflepuff also in her sixth year was sneaking through the halls _"Boy did she pick the wrong night?"_ Hermione thought as she rushed to follow Susan. Hermione followed Susan to an unused class room when she was about to open the door Susan paused and shivered before she rushed into the room making Hermione's eyebrow raise. "What is she up to?" Hermione asked out loud before she snuck up to the door and gently opened it.

"I'm sorry I was almost late Harry."

"It's okay Su."

Hermione was surprised to hear the voice of her best friend even more so when she looked in and saw them share a kiss. Susan sighed as she wrapped herself in Harry's arms "Hannah would not take the hint and leave me alone." Harry smiled as he kissed her neck

"Of course the fact that it's my turn to pleasure you had nothing to do with it?" Harry said teasing her.

Susan moaned at the feeling of Harry's lips "Well it was a motivator." Susan said as she push Harry down onto his knees Hermione was surprised when Harry put up almost no resistance. Harry smiled as Susan took off her robe Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her skull when she saw Susan was wearing nothing under the robe. Susan took her robe and folded it then set it on a desk before sitting down on it Harry smiled as he moved between Susan legs Susan placed one hand on Harry's head before she started to moan a little.

Susan eyes started to flutter as she moved her hips back and forth against Harry's face "Oh Harry I've missed your tongue." Susan gasped making Hermione realize

_"He's eating her out!"_ Hermione gulped as she felt herself start to get flustered. Hermione watched as Susan moaned and bucked against Harry's face the whole while feeling herself start to grow wet at the sight as Harry continued to eat Susan out Hermione felt her hands move along her body she moved into the room so no one else would see her. Once she had closed the door behind her Hermione took off her robe moved her hand up her skirt and started to plunge her finger in and out of her slit the entire time watching as Harry continued to eat Susan

"Harry…just like that…suck on my pussy…Oh God don't be so rough on my clllliiitt…" Susan said as her body started to twitch. "H…h…Harry…I'm close." Susan moaned Hermione picked up her pace feeling her own release getting close. Hermione bit into her robe to hide her moans until she couldn't take it any longer and came loudly luckily her robe plus Susan crying out "Harry!" as she came covered her. Hermione watched Susan shiver from her high as Harry brought her down from it eventually Harry's face reappeared from between Susan's legs Susan grabbed his robe and pulled him up to her to share a bruising kiss Susan moaned as they kissed. "I love tasting myself on your mouth."

Hermione bit back a moan when she heard this she felt like her legs were made of Jelly _"I've never cum so hard before."_ she thought as she watched Harry and Susan kiss.

"Harry I'm glad we set this little deal up."

"So am I. Remind Luna if you see her before I do that it's her turn tomorrow."

"I will don't forget to tell Pavarti her turn is the day after tomorrow. Thanks for eating me so well."

Harry smirked "I had good teachers."

_"Who taught him how to do that?!"_ Hermione wanted to yell out but she bit back her question because she didn't want to get caught. She watched as Susan put her robe back on and both Harry and Susan walked out the door Hermione removed her soaking knickers and hid them away in the pocket of her robe Hermione wanted answers and she knew who to ask. Pavarti Patil was sitting on her bed alone because Lavender went down stairs to find her hair pin when Hermione walked into the room "Um…Pavarti?"

"Hm?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Pavarti looked up surprised. "Okay…what about?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable and fidgety as she sat down on her bed "When I was out on patrol I saw something that was…um…interesting."

"What?"

"Well…I saw Harry…Um." Hermione didn't know how to continue but Pavarti seemed to realize what she was trying to say

"Oh…you caught Harry when he was in the middle of his tongues exercises?" Pavarti asked with a little smirk on her face. Hermione blushed but nodded Pavarti smiled "It was Susan he was meeting tonight right?" Hermione nodded again. "You watched didn't you?" Pavarti asked making Hermione's entire face burn red all the way to the roots of her hair "Ah I thought so. Susan doesn't remind Harry about appointments until after she's cum."

"And the reason she asking you is because Susan reminded Harry that the day after tomorrow is your day."

A voice said making Hermione jump and look at Lavender Brown. "You to?"

"Oh…me to. That man can swirl his tongue."

Lavender said moving towards her bed she had a faraway look in her eyes Pavarti had it as well "And he never asks for anything in return." she said with a smile Hermione shivered. Something both roommates noticed "Hermione you didn't happen to…pleasure yourself while you watched?" Pavarti asked Hermione blushed as she simply reached into her pocket and pulled out her knickers both girls gasped at the sight.

"Oh so you liked what you saw?" Lavender asked with a knowing smile Hermione simply nodded

"Harry said something about teachers?"

"Ah I was wondering when that would come up. Hermione there were three women around Harry who had the time to teach Harry these things." Hermione's brow creased in confusion until she thought about it then her eyes widened "Ah she's got it." Lavender said making Pavarti laugh.

"When did Alicia, Angelina, and Katie teach him these things?"

"No clue. We don't even know if all three of them were his teachers or only two every time we ask Katie she neither confirms nor denies anything, but she'll get this silly little smirk on her face. I think if it was only two she was one of them."

"So wait he eats out Susan, Luna, you two…"

"Katie as well."

"…, and Katie. Who else?"

Both Lavender and Pavarti looked at each other and smiled "Let's see there's Padma."

"Su Li."

"Daphne Greengrass."

"And finally Tracy Davis."

"One Hufflepuff, Three Ravenclaw's, Two Slytherin's, and Three Gryffindor's?!" Hermione asked in complete surprise.

"Wow is it really that many?" Pavarti asked Lavender both laughing.

Hermione looked scandalized at how peaceful the two of them were towards this "Hermione none of us are dating Harry…although Susan is the only one closest to such a claim. All of us get Randy and Harry is kind enough to make us feel better that's how it works."

Hermione still didn't look completely happy at the idea. "Why…?" Hermione started to ask then stopped

"Why what?" Pavarti asked

"Why not me?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"I think he was worried about how it might affect your friendship." Lavender said "None of us were exactly close to Harry before all of this started and like I said Susan is the only one of us that has any form of claim on him."

"Why?"

"Because she was first." Pavarti said.

"And she's also the only one Harry talks with on a regular basis outside of our nightly sessions." Lavender added.

"We can set you up with an appointment?" Pavarti said making Hermione look at her in surprise.

"How?"

"We talked with Luna last night she's leaving to help her dad with a hunt for some make believe animal for the night and she regrets that she will miss her appointment. Since he'll be free that night he could squeeze you in." Lavender said.

Hermione looked thoughtful then looked at her roommates "Please set it up." Lavender nodded as she walked out of the room. Hermione fell asleep that night feeling both scared and excited luckily the next day was the start of the weekend so she didn't have to worry about focusing in class. That night Hermione decided to do the same thing that Susan had by wearing nothing under her robe and met Harry in the room she had found last night once she was there she waited until she saw the door open and Harry paused in the doorway when he saw her.

"Hermione…?"

"Luna couldn't make it tonight." Hermione said seeing that Harry was about to backtrack she decided to lay it all out on the line as she took off her robe "Harry please come in."

Harry pause at the door then entered closing it behind him. "Hermione?!"

"I want to feel what the other nine girls feel." Hermione said as she folded up her robe

"Hermione…"

"Please Harry?" she said as she sat down on her robe.

Harry sighed as the door opened behind him allowing Susan "Sometimes Hannah needs to stop talking about Erne…" Susan paused when she caught sight of a naked Hermione and a still fully clothed Harry. "Should I go?"

"I don't know. This is new to me." Harry said making Susan look at him in confusion while Hermione looked embarrassed

"Lavender and Pavarti told me you'd be free tonight."

"I would've been had Luna not told me that she wasn't going to be here at breakfast."

"He then talked to me about meeting then going somewhere more private since we had an audience last night." Susan said looking at Hermione who blush deeper red

"You knew I was here?"

"The door squeaks." Harry and Susan said together.

"However…" Susan said making the two Gryffindor's look at her "I think I'm owed a show since Hermione got one for free." Susan said with a smile Harry smiled as well.

Hermione shivered at the idea "Okay." she said Susan looked at Harry and nodded towards Hermione.

Harry sighed again "Hermione let's try and not let this make things weird between each other." Harry said as he kneeled in front of Hermione

"Harry its okaaaayyyy…" Hermione gasped as she felt Harry's tongue on her slit. Hermione then placed her hand on Harry's head like she had seen Susan do Susan sat down in a chair and watched in fascination as she watched Hermione start to buck her hips. Hermione felt like she was in seventh heaven as Harry's tongue swirled inside of her inner walls "Harry…please lick my clit." Hermione gasped out then moaned as Harry complied she moaned louder when she felt Harry nip the bundle of nerves Hermione's hips moved faster

"Slow down Harry don't let her enjoy it too much." Susan said Hermione groaned when Harry listened to her

"N…n…no don't listen to her!" Hermione cried out.

Susan smiled "Insert one finger to help her with her need Harry." Harry traced one finger around Hermione's opening covering it in her juices before he pushed it inside of her Hermione moaned at the intrusion "Make that two Harry." Susan said Harry complied. Hermione moaned again as Harry started to move his fingers in and out of her Susan smiled as Harry pushed Hermione into the throes of passion

"H…H…Harry more please…move faster!"

"Use your free hand to fondle her Harry." Harry listened to Susan Hermione moaned at the feeling of Harry's calloused hand as it gently groped her right breast. "Hermione…do you like being fingered, and licked like this."

"Y…y…yes! It feels…so good." Hermione answered Susan as she continue to ride Harry's face moaning and gasping as Harry continued to eat her out. Susan walked up to Hermione

"Do you like that Harry is the one doing it?"

"Yes!" Hermione gasped out Susan moved behind Hermione

"How about when I do this?" Susan said as she started to fondle her remaining breast making Hermione moan more

"Y…y…yes. Oh Harry I'm close!" Hermione called out as Susan felt Hermione's body start to twitch

"Move your fingers faster Harry." Susan said "Leave her breast to me Harry." Susan said as Harry's left hand dropped off of Hermione's right breast.

Hermione groaned at the feeling of loss until Susan's hand cupped her from behind Hermione moaned out as she felt her release grow closer and closer "H…H…Harry…I'm about to…cum!" Hermione said the last word in a scream as her walls clenched and her entire body seemed to clamp up.

Hermione lost herself and cried out in passion making Harry and Susan smirk at each other "I didn't take her for a screamer." Harry said to Susan who nodded.

Once Hermione seemed to calm down she was still shivering "My God that's the second time I've…"

Hermione stopped but Susan wouldn't have that as she gently played with Hermione's left nipple "Second time you what Hermione?"

Hermione moaned at the feeling "Second time I've cum so hard." Hermione said as Susan released her

"Hermione before last night when did you last pleasure yourself?" Susan asked. Hermione blushed before she mumbled something intangible "What was that Hermione?"

Harry asked as he used his fingers to stroke her neither region lips making her moan out "6 months." making both Harry and Susan look at her in surprise.

"Hermione don't you think that's a bit of a long time?" Susan asked

"Su I don't think release was ever the first thing on her mind. Hermione was more focused on her studies unless something happened to make her Randy." Harry said making Hermione blush. "So should I consider you number ten or was this as a onetime thing?" Harry asked Hermione who stood up and pulled on her robe

"When is my next appointment?" Hermione asked making Harry smile Susan pulled out a little planer

"Let's see since we never plan more than a weak in advance so…how's next Friday?"

"I'll take it. Same time same place?"

"Yep." Harry said as Hermione walked out of the room with a large smile on her face. Harry looked at Susan as she scribed down in her planer "Feel better now that you've seen her?"

"No actually I feel even more randy then I did last night."

Harry smiled and shook his head before he walked up to Susan and took her hand "Then it's time to take you to the spot I was talking about." Harry took out a scarf and wrapped it around Susan's eyes

"Harry!"

"Don't worry Su. You'll like what I'm going to do to you." Susan shivered a little at the husky tone his voice had taken. Susan stumbled behind Harry until she felt Harry pull off her robes

"Harry where are we?" Susan asked as she felt Harry lay her down on a soft bed.

"A place where no one can interrupt unless we want them to." Harry said as he took her hands and pulled them above her head she was surprised when he used something soft to tie them above her head. "I remember you talking about doing this." Harry said as he moved to her feet

"Harry." Susan's voice turned husky with need

"Now Susan you were the one who found this little spell." Harry said as he whispered something Susan strained to hear it but the tinkling feeling on her skin told her what he had done.

"Harry wait…" She stopped as Harry ran one single finger over her body Susan almost arched at the feeling

"I remember how this spell makes it so the one under it feels everything on an advanced and sensual level kinda like a reverse torture curse." Harry said as his finger started to circle around her stomach Susan moaned at the feeling.

"See one finger is rubbing your stomach and you look like I'm fingering you." Harry said Susan could hear the smile on her face. Harry stopped and moved away making Susan almost cry out in disappointment "Let's see what happens when I use this?"

Harry said as he started to rub something up and down Susan's body making her gasp and moan at the texture of the item "H…h…Harry…what…is that?!" Susan asked feeling like her skin was on fire

"You'll find out soon enough Su." Harry said as he brought the item up and started to circle it around her breast Susan cried out in pleasure as he did this "I love how buxom you are Susan." Harry said. The item in his hand pushed into her skin making Susan shiver in delight them moaned in need as he started to tweak her nipple with the item. It was too much for Susan as her body seemed to seize up and she shivered and quivered biting down on her lips Harry lifted the item up "Su did you just cum?" Harry asked as Susan tried to calm her body down "Answer me Su. Did you just cum?" Susan tried to speak but every time she opened her mouth no words came out.

"Well there's one way to find out." Harry said as he rubbed the item against her pussy lips making Susan moan. She listened as it sounded like Harry sucked on something "Yep you did." he said as he rubbed her pussy again with the item almost making Susan cum again. "Taste Susan." Harry said as Susan opened her mouth Harry placed the item on her lips and allowed her to bite into a fresh strawberry. Susan moaned as the flavor was mixed with her own juices, but she was still trying to wrap her head around it

_"He made me cum just my rubbing my body with a strawberry! My God that spell is amazing!"_ Susan felt the juice of the strawberry run down her chin and cried out when Harry's tongue cleaned it off of her.

"You came so hard just from me playing with your breast. What would happen if I did this?" Harry said as his voice seemed to grow distant Susan shivered wondering what he could possibly do to her now she them moaned when she felt his tongue again as it licked the inside of her thigh. He kept moving towards her quim until with one long lick Susan almost felt like she was going to cum a second time

"Harry!" Susan cried out as Harry licked her painstakingly slow. "H…h…Harry! Please it's…to much!" Susan cried as she came a second time Harry smiled as he licked her clean. "Harry…put it in…I want to feel you inside me." Susan gasped surprising Harry.

"Are you sure Su?"

Harry asked making Susan almost tare her bonds as she nodded "Y…yes. I've been ready for you to make me yours for weeks." Susan said as she came down from her high.

Susan moaned as she felt something rub up and down against her slit "It's going to hurt Su." Harry said

"I know, but please give it to me." Susan begged then moaned out loud as she felt Harry's hardened member slowly push it's way inside of her. Susan gasped as she felt Harry slowly tear her maidenhood but any pain vanished immediately when he slowly drove in and out of her Susan cried out as she came a third time Harry stilled as she squeezed him tightly almost making him cum as well.

Eventually Susan stilled and Harry tried again Harry drove in and out Susan broke her leg restraints and wrapped her legs around Harry's waist forcing him in deeper "Harry…faster!" Susan shouted Harry did as she said and moved inside of her faster as he pushed into her he leaned forward and captured her lips in a bruising kiss that Susan moaned against eventually Susan felt herself start to cum again "Harry…inside release it inside of me!" Susan yelled as Harry grunted and moaned with her until Susan clamped down on him a second time this time it was too much for Harry and he came with Susan. Susan cried out in passion as she felt Harry's seed fill her womb "Yes, yes, yes! It feels so good!" Susan yelled as Harry fell forward on top of her breathing deeply with Susan Harry reached for his wand and Susan felt her skin tingle again but this time she knew he had ended the spell. "Harry…I've never felt so…good before."

Susan gaped as she felt Harry untie her hands she pulled her eye cover off and smiled at Harry. Susan then pulled him in close to her and kissed him "Harry…I don't mind you eating out other girls and getting blow jobs from a few of them, but I will kill you if you do anything we did tonight with another girl." Susan said making Harry smile at her. "I want to not only be the first I also want to be the last woman you sheath yourself into."

"I can live with that." Harry said making Susan look up at him and kissed him again.

Epilogue.

Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Pavarti & Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Su Li, Katie Bell, and Tracy Davis stood outside of the Hospital wing waiting to hear any news at all. Voldemort was dead and his followers in prison all sooner than anyone including Dumbledore expected at first only the nine outside the wing knew why soon however the world would understand.

All nine girls looked up at the door as the sound of a baby crying reach their ears all of them smiled a few minutes later when Harry walked out with a pink bundle in his arms with a large smile on his face as he rocked the baby. "What's her name?" Hermione asked

"Elizabeth Lillian Potter." Harry said as the girls all caught sight of the sleeping little girl in his arms.

Hermione smiled _"This is why he fought so hard to destroy Riddle."_ the day Susan told Harry that she was pregnant two things happened first Harry kissed her and lifted her in the air laughing and smiling like a fool then he made a vow to make the world safer for their child.

About three months into the pregnancy Harry proposed to Susan who jumped into his arms and cried out "Yes!" loud enough for the world to hear. Six months in Harry had successfully destroyed the final Horcrux of Voldemorts at eight months Harry defeated Riddle in a one on one wizards duel. The last month Harry and Susan spent setting up Elizabeth's nursery in the newly repaired Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow. Harry and Susan had agreed early in the pregnancy that since she already does a great job of watching over him Madame Pomfrey was best suited to watch over their unborn baby.

Now here they were nine months to the day when Hermione had caught Susan and Harry together smiling down at the baby wrapped up and snuggling into her father's arms. Hermione smiled when Elizabeth yawned and opened her eye making all nine teens gush at the emerald eyes staring back at them. "How's Su?"

"She's asleep." Harry said as Hermione walked up and held her arms out. Harry smiled as he pasted his daughter over to her Godmother Hermione gushed at the sight of baby Elizabeth smiling at her. Elizabeth was pasted around all her 'Aunts' until she yawn again as was given to her father "I'd better get her back in before Su wakes up." Harry said as he walked inside and closed the door behind him and walked until he saw his fiancé starting to wake up and smile at him. "Hey beautiful."

Harry said Susan grimaced "I must look a right mess."

"You just spent the last twelve hours bring our daughter into the world. You're the most beautiful women in the word the second is here in my arms." Harry said as Susan smiled and held her arms out towards him.

Harry smiled as he handed their daughter to her mother Susan smiled down at her daughter's sleeping face "Hi Elizabeth. It's nice to finally meet you." Susan said her eyes closing as Harry kissed her forehead.

"I love you Su."

"I love you to Harry. She's so beautiful."

"She looks just like her mum."

"But has her father's eyes." Susan said as Harry wrapped one arm around her shoulder and held her both smiled at their daughter not noticing the flash of a camera until they looked up to see Madame Pomfrey walk into her office.

She returned mere moments later holding a large picture frame that held three photo's "Two generations and counting." Poppy Pomfrey said as Harry and Susan were surprised to see James and Lily Potter as well as a baby Harry in the photo on the right. A baby Susan and her parents on the left and the new family in the middle. Susan smiled as Photo her held up Elizabeth as if for the photo Harry smiling like an idiot.

"This is what was missing Harry." Susan whispered to the father of her baby who nodded after they had finished decorating the nursery both had felt like something was missing. Now as Harry smiled at the photo versions of himself and Susan he couldn't help but agree that they needed this for the room.

"When the time comes to make it three generations remind her and you're future children to come and see me." Madame Pomfrey said as she walked away with a smiled on her face. Harry smiled and kiss Susan as they looked at the photos and their daughter Harry couldn't help but think

_"What more could I ask for out of life?"_

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update but with life getting in the way there wasn't much time to write. R&R


	6. Plea for Help

I need help people! Every time I try to come up with ideas for this story I scrap it! Please anyone give me an idea of either a Harry/female ship or an idea of a story!


	7. Set Free

After my cry out for help when it came to ideas from this FF RWM1968 suggested a Harry/Pansy story. How this story is M for Lemons, mentions of sexual situations, and small harem. However the only ones that will be completely focused on is HP/PP

* * *

Set Free

He was walking through the halls of Hogwarts when he heard it. The sound of sobbing not just sobbing a girl sobbing. Harry Potter listened trying to find which direction it was coming from before he started walking up the stairs leading to the astronomy tower until he found someone he didn't think would ever cry in public.

Pansy Parkins way wiping her eyes with a green handkerchief she looked up when she heard him approach and glared at him "What do you want Potter?!" she growled. "What's wrong?" Harry asked honestly wanting to help surprising Pansy before she hid it away "Get bent!" Pansy yelled at him.

Harry knew he wasn't going to get anything so he just moved next to her and took a seat ignoring her insults that he leave her alone. Eventually the tears returned before the heart of the matter came out "Draco wants to use me to keep his friends happy!" the fifteen year old young woman cried out before she rushed into Harry's chest and started crying on his shoulder.

Harry while startled just held her to him and patted her back "Crabbe and Goyle are getting interested in girls but no one wants to touch them! I was out of the room when I listened to them complain to Draco and asked to use me as if I was their personal whore!" Pansy cried out as Harry pulled her in close and held her doing everything he could to help calm her down.

"What's worse is…Draco accepted!" Pansy cried out.

"Why do you even like that pale ferret?"

"Our fathers have a marriage contract between us. Draco and I get married and they combine their wealth and votes in the Wizengamot."

"So you're being sold to Malfoy?" Harry asked Pansy looked up at him "It's a very common practice between everyone in the magical world light, dark, and neutral. In some ways people use them to protect their child should anything happen to them while others are like mine and Draco's contract." Harry sighed at the idea but then again with how backwards this world can sometimes be.

"So Malfoy had accepted their demand…" Harry prompted to get back to the issue at hand "Right…After saying that he reminded them about a clause in our contract."

"What clause?"

"Paragraph XI section B subsection IV states that I must either be a virgin or lost my virginity to my fiancée…"

"Or?" Harry prompted but Pansy had paused as she looked at Harry in a new light almost scaring the young man.

"Potter you're some kind of hero right?" Pansy asked

"I guess…"

"Good because I know a way to get me out of Draco using me as his own personal barter toy for his friends."

"That's great and all but how am I involved?" Harry asked before Pansy grabbed his hand and took off down the stairs dragging him with her.

Harry was certain that if this was an anime this would be the point where he would be flopping in the wind behind Pansy as if he was a rag doll. Pansy stood outside a familiar wall as Harry sat with his head between his knees taking deep breathes. "How do you open this?" Pansy asked making Harry realize they were outside the ROR "Pace back and forth three times thinking clearly what you want after the third pass a door will appear." Harry gasped out.

Pansy paced until the door appeared and pulled Harry inside only for Harry to see that it was a basic room with a fireplace that had a fire burning and not much else but a sofa and a bed. "Alright Potter its simple the only escape I have is if I lose my virginity willingly to someone other than Draco…"

"…and you want me to be the one to break your cherry?" Harry asked making Pansy smile.

"I knew you'd get it. Look Pot…Harry I don't want to marry someone that would use me for his own purposes." Pansy said as she walked forward swinging her hips in a seductive matter. "Besides what bloke would say no to a free lay?" Pansy asked as she pressed herself against Harry and placed her hand over his jeans covered length making him jump slightly.

"I've only ever used me hand on Draco but I want you to use one of my holes maybe two tonight." Pansy said as she gently started to stroke him through his jeans making him groan Pansy smiled as she felt Harry harden under her hand she then went bug eyed as she felt how long his shaft was.

Pansy tugged off his belt then opened his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down having to jump back as his erecting popped forward. "Galloping Gargoyles!" Pansy cried out as she looked at Harry Jr. "Harry…how the hell do you hide such a monster?!" Pansy cried out as she looked at the 9 inches long fleshy pole that was so thick that there was no way her hand was going to get around it.

Harry smirked before he lifted her up and looked into her eyes "And since you choose me. It's going to drive in and out of you…" Harry trailed off his tone had turned husky making Pansy shiver in excitement at the idea. "But first…" Harry said before he took off Pansy's robes revealing that she only had a pair of silver knickers and a silver bra on under them. Harry took off his shirt as before he kicked off his jeans and boxers and walked towards her Pansy backed away from the almost predatorily look in Harry's eyes a look she couldn't deny was turning her on.

Harry walked up to Pansy and reached behind her unclasping her bra and pulling off her before throwing it behind him not caring where it landed. Pansy almost covered her 32 C cup breast before she felt Harry's hands on her sides running up and down. "Does he ever try and please you?" Harry asked his voice a husky sound that sent shivers through Pansy but she just looked at him trying to understand his question.

Harry smiled before his hands cupped her breast making a mixture between a gasp and a moan leave the Slytherin girls' mouth Harry started to knead her breast making her eyes close at the pleasure from the feeling of his touch. "Does he ever do anything to release you need?" Harry asked whispering in Pansy's ear making her moan "Does he ever do this?" Harry asked as he took her nipples between his fingers and started to roll them making Pansy cry out in pleasure.

"How about this?" Harry gently tugged on her nipples making her gasp at the feeling of pain and pleasure "I'll bet he's never done this." Harry said as he lowered his face and started licking her right nipple while his hand worked her left making her cry out again. "Never!" She squealed as Harry's tongue continued to lick her nipple Harry smiled before taking the nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it making her arch her back to give him more access to her breast.

"What about this?" Harry asked before his free hand started rubbing her panty covered slit making Pansy moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck trying to keep standing as well as get closer to Harry. Harry moved his hand so that it was going down the front of her knickers his fingers rubbing her slit his palm pressed against her clit rubbing both as he moved his hand. Pansy moaned as Harry continued to touch, pinch, lick, and caress her body in to relentless heat and passion. "Who do you belong to Pansy?" Harry asked whispering in her ear Pansy moaned as she felt herself near her release Harry bit and pinched her nipples making her cry out as she felt herself starting to reach her climax. "Who do you belong to Pansy?" Harry asked again as he pressed his entire palm down no her clit making her scream "YOU!" as she came.

Her entire body stiffened as the most intense orgasm she had ever felt hit her slit covered Harry's hand in her juices as she cried out humping against his hand slowly as she came down from her high. "Oh…Gods above." Pansy gasped out as she slowly looked over at Harry trying to regain her breath and slow her heart rate "No one but yourself ever touched you like that did they Pansy?" Harry asked as he lifted his juice covered hand and started to lick them clean making Pansy moan at the sight.

"No…" Pansy moaned as Harry continued to clean her juices off his fingers all the while imagining him doing that to her snatch which was still dripping with need. Harry noticed the look "You want more don't you Pansy?"

"I do." Pansy moaned before Harry lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. "Pansy I don't fuck women…" Pansy looked at him confused before he smiled and leaned forward next to her ear "…I make love to them." Harry's husky tone had returned making her shiver again. Harry then started to kiss her neck making her moan at the feeling of his lips on her body "Harry…" Pansy moaned his name as he moved down and kissed around her. Her neck, along her jaw line, down to the valley between her breasts, her nipples, he kissed every inch of skin he could. She moaned when his rock hard erection teased her slit when he rubbed it up and down her still dripping sex covering it in her juices.

"Harry…please!" Pansy begged making Harry smirk. "Please what Pansy? Please stop? Please leave?" "DON'T YOU DARE!" Pansy cried out as she linked her arms around Harry's neck keeping him in place. "Then tell me what you want Pansy." Harry said looking into her eye "Take me. Please make me yours. Please fuck me so hard that I won't be able to see straight when I cum!" Pansy cried out to him.

Harry smirked and lined himself up with her entrance "It will hurt…"

"I know, but I need you inside of me Harry." Harry looking into her eyes and only saw truth before he smile and buried himself inside of her cunny making her cry out in both pain and pleasure as his big thick member stretched her out. It killed Harry to do that but he knew that if he had taken it slow when he entered it would've hurt her more then it currently was. Pansy was burying her nails into Harry's back as she felt the burn and ache between her legs slowly leave her Harry had leaned forward and was kissing away her tears whispering comforting words to her as he did so.

After the pain had subsided Pansy looked up at Harry and nodded at him making him nod once before he pulled out only leaving the head of his cock in before he sheathed himself inside her again making both of them moan. Harry was slow and loving with his thrust each one rubbing against Pansy's G-spot making her moan loudly. With each thrust Pansy felt Harry go deeper and deeper inside of her "Harry…it's hitting my womb!" Pansy cried out as Harry pushed inside of her. "It's not supposed to go that far!" Pansy moaned as Harry continued to make love to her eventually Harry started to speed up his thrust making Pansy moans grow. "Harry…Harry…I'm close!" Pansy cried as she felt her neither region start to clamp down on Harry tighter and tighter she felt the first in her belly grow.

"Let yourself go Pansy." Harry said to her as he moans grew louder until "HARRY!" Pansy cried out as she felt herself orgasm for a second time that night. Harry stilled as she clamped down on him hard as if milking him for his sperm which he refused to let go at this moment Pansy was disappointed that he hadn't cum with her.

"Why didn't you cum? Am I such a terrible lay?" Pansy asked feeling insecure "Pansy…you aren't the only woman I make love to. I have more stamina then you do and can hold out longer." Harry said making Pansy look him in the eye before she believed him. "This time you're going over with me!" Pansy cried as she flipped them over so she was on top and started to grind against him and ride him hard. Harry held on to her waist and thrust into her every time she came down onto his cock Pansy was squeezing down on Harry as this happened all the while trying to keep herself from passing out from the pleasure until she felt the head of Harry's cock start to twitch against her womb.

"Pansy…I'm close…"

"Me too. Me too. Cum with me Harry!" Pansy gasped as she clamped down hard on him before she felt the first rope of his sperm start to come out. "Yes! Yes Harry fill me! Fill me with your baby batter!" Pansy cried as the two came together Pansy felt Harry's hot seed fill her cunny before she blacked out and fell forward.

She didn't know how long she was out before she opened her eyes to a blurry world Harry's flaccid cock still inside of her reminding her of what had just happened. She slowly raised her head and saw Harry smiling down at her "Did you sleep well Pansy?" he asked she smiled and nodded not really trusting her voice at the moment. After she continued to lay there she looked up again "How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour." Pansy was surprised but just laid her head down on his chest again. "Came we do this again?"

"Oh so you don't want just a onetime thing?"

"No…I want to do this as often as possible."

"Well then you're going to have to accept a fact first."

"What's that?"

"You're going to have to share me with others."

"What others?"

"Get dressed and I'll introduce them." Harry said as he moved the two of them so he could pulled out and stand Pansy moaned at the loss she felt when his cock left her but decided to see who she would have to share him with. As she stood she almost fell down but Harry caught her and helped her stand on her legs that were currently doing a very good impression of Jell-O. It wasn't till then that she realized how sore she was between her legs but it was a good sore Harry laughed slightly but held her until she could stand on her own again. Pansy just threw on her robes putting her ruined knickers in a pocket and her bra in a separate pocket not really wanting to put the fabric on again and just remember how Harry's touch had been on her body.

The two walked towards an area Pansy wasn't familiar with of the castle until they reached a door with a Griffin statue guarding it. "Password?" "Marauders." Harry called out making the Griffin nod before it hopped out of the way allowing Harry and Pansy access. They entered into a common room that held banners and colors of all the houses surprising Pansy as she expect Gryffindor colors only.

"Ladies please come down and joins us?" Harry asked as he clapped his hands three times. Soon Pansy heard the sound of doors opening and closing as well as the sound of running feet as seven young women came into view all of them wearing lacy lingerie bra's and thongs that showed off different assets of their bodies. While their faces were hidden from view except for their mouths.

"Everyone as I'm sure you know this is Pansy Parkins who has expressed a desire to join us after sharing my bed. As I have done in the past I will explain my reasoning to you all."

"Alright Harry." Seven voices rang out making Pansy blink before she felt Harry's hands on her shoulders. "Pansy here was originally in a marriage contract with one Draco Malfoy." Seven faces still slight hidden from her view scrunched in disgust "Dear Draco's friends Crabbe and Goyle feel that since they are practically his body guards and can't get women of their own he should share Pansy with them." the seven women all made noises of disgust some looking like they were going to throw up.

"I found Pansy here crying her eyes out because the man she was to marry accepted the idea. However while talking with her she remember that she has an escape clause in the contract that states the she must either remain a virgin or lose her virginity to her Fiancée however if she willingly gives it away to someone else then the contract becomes null and void. So with a little help from yours truly Pansy is a free woman again, but wishes to continue to share my bed, and like I told all of you that also means sharing me with everyone here." Harry finished the explanation.

Harry then turned to Pansy "I will now introduce you to the women you must share me with one at a time and also explain why I chose to be with them." Harry then walked over to the girl on the far right wearing a light blue lingerie set her bust was a modest B cup but from her hips Pansy guessed she had a remarkable ass.

"Meet the latest to join Luna Lovegood." Harry said placing his hands on the shoulders of the young lady her face finally coming into view. "Luna here has spent almost all her entire time here at Hogwarts as the butt of bullying and had never know what it was like to have a true friend or loved one. Luna has been a part of this since the beginning of this year" Harry said as he gave Luna a passionate kiss making her moan into it before he broke the kiss leaving her slightly dazed.

Harry then walked to the girl on her left who was wearing a bright yellow lingerie set that showed her large bust size of DD's rather well "I believe you and Susan have met." Harry said as the face of Susan Bones came into view. "Susan joined after I learned that she was being harassed by the boys of Hufflepuff to let them see her breast or let them use them in ways she didn't want to use them for." Pansy was sympathetic towards the bust redhead of Hufflepuff house. "After I set a few of them straight I spent the day with Susan and invited her to join us last year just before the year ended." Susan smiled when she was turned to face Harry and shared a kiss just as passion filled as the one he had shared with Luna. The kiss showed Pansy that none of the girls were treated differently all of them were loved equally.

Harry continued to the left and placed his hands on the shoulders of a girl in navy blue lingerie "Su Li was the first one to be welcomed in fourth year." Harry said as the face of a beautiful young woman of Asian descent appeared Su had a C cup bust. "Su here was the first woman outside of my house to come up to me after my name came out of the goblet of fire to tell me that she believed that I didn't put my name in the cup. Over time I learned that Su was forever afraid that she would never meet someone that would date her for her instead of the fact that she is a sexy Asian woman." Harry said gently taking Su Li's chin in his hand before they shared a passionate kiss when they broke apart Harry smiled. "Something I could relate to because I have to worry about women wanting to use me because of the fact that I am famous." Harry moved over to a woman wearing green Lingerie that showed a D cup bust and from her hips that she had a shapely rear.

"You should know Daphne." Harry said as Daphne Greengrass came into view Pansy was surprised to see her fellow Slytherin but didn't comment on it. "Daphne joined us shortly after the Quidditch match in third year against Hufflepuff that almost cost me my life thanks to Dementors. As you know Daphne hides behind an icy exterior what you don't know however that it is a defense mechanism. Daphne's family has been neutral for generations but that didn't sit well with many DE's so they thought that since they couldn't get to the parents they'd go after the daughters I stopped an attempt against the Greengrass sisters. Over time Daphne allowed me into her heart and I've never wanted to let her go." Harry said before sharing a kiss with Daphne.

Next was a woman taller than the others but only slightly she was wearing crimson Lingerie and had an athletic build that showed her A cup bust. "Katie Bell and I have known each other since my first year but it wasn't till the first team practice of third year that we decided to stop dancing around the attraction that had been burning between us." Harry said as he kissed the year older woman with long black hair.

Harry moved on to the second to last girl who was wearing silver lingerie a high B low C cup bust also with an athletic build like Katie's. "First to officially make this a multi-relationship Alicia Spinet." Harry said as a blond haired Gryffindor appeared smiling "You see during second year Alicia admitted to me that she was attracted to me but she didn't know what to think since at the time I was a one woman man. Alicia here suggested the sharing relationship part and the whole thing went from there." Harry said kissing Alicia who moaned at the feeling of his lips.

"Last but not least my first true friend, first kiss, and about any other first you could think of." Harry said placing his hands on a woman with white lingerie a high C low D cup bust revealing Hermione Granger. "Hermione and I have been a couple since that fateful Halloween in our first year when I saved her from the troll Quirrell let in. Since that day she had been my greatest friend, the woman I first shared a kiss of pure love with, and the woman I gave my virginity to." Harry kissed Hermione their kissed somehow just seemed more…loving the any others Pansy saw tonight.

"The day I come of age and become Lord Potter it will be Hermione that becomes Lady Potter while I make everyone else concubines. Pansy if you can live with that knowledge you are welcome to join us." Harry said as he walked in front of Pansy who looked all around her before smiling and lunging forward capturing Harry's lips in a passion fueled kiss. "I can live with that Harry…as long as you make sure to give me some time with Harry Jr. I can live with any condition." Pansy said making the other girls laugh. Hermione took out her wand and made Pansy's robes vanish before waving her wand again and making a set of black lingerie appear on Pansy.

"None of use wear more then these when we're here in our home. Speaking of which…" Hermione said before making Harry's clothing vanish leaving him in his boxers.

Epilogue

Pansy Parkins smiled as she lay in her bed absent mindedly rubbing her large belly. It had been four years to the day when Harry had welcomed her into the relationship Pansy was currently pregnant with Twins her first pregnancy as well. Alicia and Katie had after graduating had short professional Qudditch careers that ended when Katie learned about being pregnant with a daughter and Alicia because she was ready to try for a baby as well.

Katie's daughter Jessica was the eldest of the children and also Harry's little helper. A month after Katie had learned about her daughter Alicia became pregnant as well once again giving Harry a little girl they decided to name Lily after her grandmother. Daphne was the only one of the concubines to not have a child but that was mainly because she wasn't ready to be a mother yet something Harry had no trouble with.

Susan had been the first to have twins giving Harry two boys which he named James and Sirius both of whom had just celebrated their third birthday. Luna had had a baby girl almost three months ago the so far youngest of the bunch baby Amelia was something of a celebrity in the house. Su Li's baby boy Zu was two and loved running around being active for a one year old.

Hermione was the one that gave Harry his first son Michael who was also the only one to get the cursed Potter messy hair due the only ones that didn't get Grandma Lily's eyes were Zu, James, and Sirius. Hermione was also currently pregnant with her second child they didn't know yet if it was a boy or a girl but neither of them really cared just as long as the baby was healthy.

Pansy was on bed rest expecting fraternal twins' one boy and one girl Pansy had been ecstatic when she found out about the pregnancy and couldn't wait to meet her children. As she lay there rubbing her belly she imaged where she would be right now if she had wound up with Draco. Most likely miserable and drowning herself in alcohol after having to give birth to a spoiled male heir for the Malfoy family. She shuttered to think about the idea while she wasn't married to Harry she was perfectly happy being his concubine and she as well as all the mothers had been so grateful when they learned that Harry had set up trust for all his children. Main marriage or not he didn't care to Harry any child of his deserved a good life and he would do everything to make sure that happened.

Pansy looked up as the door opened and Harry walked in smiling at her before he kneeled down in front of her and started rubbing her belly with her. "Hello little ones." Harry said as he kissed her belly making her smile before she saw the gift in his hands "Happy third anniversary love." Harry said handing her the gift to open.

Pansy smiled as she pulled off the wrapping paper and looked to see a picture of her and Harry back in school smiling and kissing. The photo changed to the current forms of them doing much the same thing. The photo changed one more time to show a pregnant picture of her showing off her belly while Harry was kneeling in front of her and kissing her baby bump. The last photo change was an image from their last ultrasound where both babies were moving around.

"Harry it's beautiful." Pansy said as she hugged the frame of changing photos close to her "I just wish I could've gotten you something."

"My gift is currently growing inside of you." Harry said making Pansy smile before she pulled him in close and kissed him. "I love you Pansy." Harry said making her smile widen "I love you too Harry." she replied before setting her gift on her table and yawned.

"Sleep love I'll come back in an hour or two." Harry said making Pansy nod before she closed her eyes and felt Harry cover her with a blanket before leaving. She smiled as she remembered the day that had happened four years ago that had set her free and fell asleep thinking of her children.

* * *

R&R


	8. Love in a Time of Darkness

**ATTENTION!**

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums, and message fellow authors**

* * *

Now moving on from the announcement this is a Harry Hermione story after Sirius had died in the DOM mentor Tonks and a few more surprises

* * *

Love in a Time of Darkness

Harry Potter was currently sitting in the attic of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was mere hours after the incident at the DOM that had wound up killing his Godfather after witnessing that and fighting off the attempt to possess him by Voldemort Harry was just tired of it all. Dumbledore had tried to take him away from the scene but Harry wanted nothing more with the man after learning through Riddle's minds that Dumbledore had known the truth about Sirius and instead of using his power to help him he had left him in Azkaban. He was happy that Neville and Hermione had escaped without too much damage.

At the thought he started to remember that scene he had watched as a DE tried to cast a non-verbal spell at Hermione but he had dove and pushed her out of the way while Neville knocked the man out. When they saw how much damage that purple flame like spell did to the walls they knew that if it had hit her Hermione could've died. Hermione had helped him get away from the paparazzi and back to Grimould Place where our story began. Harry looked around the area until he found a bottle that was labeled "Ogden's Fire Whiskey." Harry knew about the drink but had never tried it since it was only for those that had become of age but he didn't care as he pulled out the cork and took a swig. The taste made him cough like a mad man but around the third sip it stopped hurting his throat he was on sip number five when the door opened and he listened as two sets of footsteps walked over and into his field of vision.

Harry saw Tonks and Hermione as they sat down both looking as miserable as he felt he looked at Tonks and held out the bottle to her. Tonks took it and took a drink without a second thought before passing it to Hermione. Hermione at first looked like she wanted to protest until she just sighed and took the alcoholic beverage and took a drink herself. They were half way through the bottle before anyone spoke "I so sorry Harry." Tonks said tears starting to fall down her face.

"It's not your fault that I fell for a trap that got him killed Tonks."

"No but if I could've just held on longer…"

"Both of you stop now." Hermione said in a stern tone looked at them. "Neither of you are to blame for what happened here tonight. The only ones responsible are Voldemort and Bellatrix. They tricked us all and killed Sirius." Hermione said as tears started to build in her eyes Harry instantly walked over to her and took her in his arms and held her against his chest.

Tonks looked down sad before she felt a hand around her wrist making her looked up as Harry pulled her towards him and allowed herself to be held against Harry as well. Both Witches cried for the loss of a good man Harry tried to cry but the tears refused to fall he knew why as well his uncle use to beat him within an inch of his life if he woke him up in the middle of the night crying. "Harry…" Hermione's voice said making him look towards her before she leaned forward and stole a quick kiss making his eyes widen in surprise before he could react Hermione pulled back. "Hermione?"

"I realized something tonight Harry. Life is too short to let a little thing like fear of rejection take over." Hermione said looking down at the ground as Tonks moved away to give them space. "Harry…I've been…" Hermione didn't finish as Harry lifted her face and kissed her this time making her make a noise in surprise but quickly got over it and started to return the passion fueled kiss until they had to break apart to breathe.

"When?" Hermione asked a smile on her face "Third year after we saved Sirius. I even tried to tell you that I noticed you were a girl when Ron had opened is big mouth and hurt you. After fourth year I noticed that Ron had a thing for you and…"

"That damn noble streak of yours!" Hermione growled as she kiss Harry again this time pushing him to the ground as she kissed him like her life depended on it. "And you?" Harry asked when they broke apart again and just started sharing chastised small kisses "Same but I never thought I would be good enough for you." Hermione said as Harry flipped them so that he was on top looking down at her. "Not good enough?" Harry asked as he leaned forward and started nibbling on her ear making her moan at the feeling of his teeth on her body

"Harry…"

"You thought that this beautiful woman beneath me wasn't good enough?" Harry asked as his mouth moved down her body until he was kissing her throat and neck.

"I'm not…beautiful." Hermione moaned out as she tried to keep her mind straight as he continued to kiss her body. Harry seemed to growl as he moved farther down her body and started unbuttoning her shirt as he kissed the top of her bra covered 34 C cup breast. "Then you need a new definition of the word." Harry said as he nipped the top of her left breast making her arch her back at the feeling. "Harry…" Hermione moaned as Harry reached below her and unhooked her bra and pulled off the bit of clothing before he attacked her left nipple making her cry out as she felt him suck on her tit.

"Don't forget about her other one Harry." Tonks said as she felt herself start to rub her own breast as Harry's hand came up and started to fondle of Hermione's right breast.

"Tell me what you want Hermione." Harry said as he licked her right nipple and fondled her left breast. "Pull on them." Hermione moaned out as Harry smirked and gently took her right nipple between his teeth and pulled it away from her body while his hand did the same with her left breast.

Hermione cried out at the slight mixture of pleasure and pain "Such a naughty little girl." Tonks said as she took off her robe and started to enjoy the show in front of her. Harry released her nipple making her groan at the loss of his touch before his mouth started moving down her body before he reached her skirt. "Finish taking her clothes off Harry." Tonks said as Harry followed her command and soon left a completely naked Hermione with short brown curled hairs near her slit.

"Rub your pointer and middle fingers up and down to see if she's wet Harry." Tonks said as Harry followed and had Hermione arched again as he felt her juices cover his fingers. "She's soaked." Harry said making Tonks smile "Don't…don't say…that." Hermione called out her voice thick with lust.

"Harry first lesson in pleasing a woman. Pussy Eating." Tonks said as she walked over and pulled open Hermione's legs showing her pink wet slit that glisten in the moonlight. "Kissed up her thighs Harry." Tonks ordered as Harry moved down and started to kiss along Hermione's legs until he neared her snatch "Now the other. Tease her before you give her what she wants." Tonks said as Harry moved back and kissed up Hermione left leg.

"Harry…please." Hermione moaned as he once again neared her center "Give her one full lick from bottom to top." Tonks said as Harry followed her words and tasted on the greatest things in his lifetime better and sweeter than Butterbeer. "Oh Harry!" Hermione cried as her eyes became laden "Give a few teasing licks to the nub at the top. That's her clit and one of the most sensitive areas on a woman's body." Tonks said as Harry gave a few teasing licks around Hermione's clit Hermione reached forward to grab Harry's head and force his face closer to her snatch only for Tonks to catch her hands.

"Now, now Hermione don't be in such a hurry I'll make sure he takes extra special care of you." Tonks said as Harry continued to tease Hermione's clit.

"More…I need…more!" Hermione cried out Tonks smiled "Harry start moving down till you reach a hole near the bottom." Harry started to follow her orders until he reached the hole she was speaking about. "Now plunge your tongue into her while using your hand to rub her clit." Tonks said as Harry brought his right hand up and used his fingers to rub circles around Hermione's clit while his tongue drove in and once again tasting the sweet liquid he had sampled earlier once again.

"Ah…Harry!" Hermione cried out as Harry felt her inner walls twitching. "Hum if she's starting to twitch Harry." Tonks said as Harry hummed making Hermione moan louder.

"She close to her orgasm Harry rub her clit faster and keep your tongue inside her and moving around her walls." Tonks said as Harry followed her advice Hermione started gasping as the fire within her threatened to burst out of her.

"Harry…I'm…I'm gonna…CUM!" Hermione yelled the last word as she felt her orgasm hit her hard Harry felt her clamp down on his tongue keeping it inside of her as his mouth was filled with her juices Harry drank every last drop that he could trying to take it all in. Hermione shuttered as she started coming down from her high Harry gave a few hums making her twitch until she relaxed enough to release him.

Harry moved back licking the liquid that was running down his face "Harry…kiss me!" Hermione called her arms open as Harry leaned forward and felt her arms wrap around him as they shared a kiss of love and passion Hermione moaning at the taste of her juices. "Now she needs to relax and catch her breath again before you do anything else to her. However Hermione it's time for you to recuperate what just happened." Tonks said as she waved her wand making Harry's cloths fly off his body and fold themselves nearby.

Hermione gasped at the sight of Harry's member "Lay down Harry." Tonks said Harry nodded and followed her order as he sat down. "Hermione come here." Tonks said as Hermione sat up and moved over kneeling at the place where Tonks told her to. "Give me your hand." Hermione gave her the hand as Tonks took it and brought it near Harry's member before she helped her close her hand around it.

"It's…It's hot." Hermione said in surprise "What more can you feel?" "It's throbbing as if it had been hurt." "It does ache them Hermione. A hard on like this can be just as uncomfortable as when we are wet and throbbing." Tonks said as she started to get Hermione to stroke Harry's member making him moan at the feeling.

"It's so hard…does it hurt Harry?" Hermione asked as she continued to stroke him. "No…Gods no! That feels terrific Hermione." Harry moaned as Hermione smiled. "Give it a squeeze when you reach the head Hermione." Tonks said Hermione nodded and followed her advice. After she saw how much Harry liked the feeling Hermione smiled until she felt some liquid come out "What…?"

"Nothing to worry about Hermione that's pre-cum take it and rub it all along his cock." Tonks said as Hermione nodded and followed her words. "After it completely covers his cock you can move your hand faster." Tonks said as Hermione increased her speed making Harry somewhat arch himself. "Hermione this is called a Hand Job. Now I want you to open your mouth and lick the tip." Hermione slid her tongue over the head of Harry's cock making her moan. "How does it taste?"

"So good." Hermione said before she started licking the head again and again as if it was an ice cream cone. "Hermione move your hand closer to the base of his cock and take the top into your mouth." Tonks she as she moved over and pulled Hermione's hair back Hermione took in the top three inches of Harry's member into her mouth licking all around it making Harry moan louder than before. "Now bob your head back and forth taking a little more in each time you go down, but not too much or you'll choke yourself." Tonks said as Hermione started to follow her words.

"Tell her how well she's doing Harry."

"It feels like I'm being sucked on by an angel." Harry cried out making Hermione smirk as she moved her head faster and faster making him moan louder. "Easy Hermione or you're going to make him cum too soon." "Don't care…want to taste his sperm!" Hermione called out as she sucked, licked, and bobbed her head on Harry's member as if it was the very purpose in life.

"Hermione…I…I…I'm gonna cum!" Harry called out from his tone Tonks knew his load was coming out very soon "Hermione now is the time to either keep your mouth on his cock so he shoots his load inside your mouth or moved away so he shoots it onto your body." Tonks said as Hermione increased her tempo letting her know what she wanted. Harry arched up "Cumming!" Harry called out as he shot his entire load into Hermione's mouth until her entire mouth was filled with his seed. Hermione moaned at the taste as she waited till Harry had finished shooting and swallowed the entire load before gasping for air the entire time she felt herself get wet at the taste of Harry's cock and his seed.

"That was a Blow Job Hermione. How did you like it?"

"I could get addicted to the taste of his cock and seed." Hermione moaned making Tonks smile. Harry's eyes were half way closed as he tried to regain his breath "Now Hermione once he's awake again are you done or do you want more?" "More!" Hermione cried out as Harry rushed up and pressed her to the ground kissing her roughly while she scratched down his back.

"Now before you lose yourselves to passion. Hermione has you Hymen been broken?"

"No."

"Then Harry you need to go slow or you'll hurt her." Tonks said making Harry pause and look up at her. "When a young woman's Hymen breaks it always hurts them. First thing's first feel to see it she's wet again." Harry nodded and once again rubbed his fingers up and down her slit making her moan at the feeling.

"Yes she's wet."

"Take your cock and line it up with that entrance I helped you find when you ate her out." Harry nodded as he took his newly hardened cock and brought it to hole she had told him about earlier. "Now slowly push in and stop when she gets a look of discomfort." Harry nodded once more as he slowly pushed inside of Hermione both moaned at the feeling of their sexes coming together until Hermione winced making Harry pause in his intrusion of her body.

Hermione took a few breathes as she allowed herself to get use to the feeling of Harry inside of her she looked up at him and nodded. Harry slowly started to enter again but stopped seconds later because he hit a barrier "You've reached her Hymen?"

"Yes."

"Alright the best thing to do in this case is to break it fast like tearing off a band aid. Slowly back away your cock then enter as far as possible." Harry nodded "Hermione the more relaxed you are the less painful it will me." Tonks said as he took her hand as she took a few breaths to relax her body. "Alright Harry." Tonks said as Harry pulled out a few inches before rushing forward until he was completely buried inside of Hermione. Hermione cried out in pain until Harry leaned forward and kissed her to cover the sound all the while Hermione clutched Tonks hand strongly to help.

"I know it hurts Hermione but it'll pass." Tonks whispered to her as Harry continued to give her loving kisses before he kissed her tears away and held her close to him. After Hermione relaxed her hold on Tonks' hand she took it back and wrapped both arms around Harry making him look into her eyes.

"Slow please." Hermione said making Harry nod as he slowly pulled out before pushing back in Hermione moaned in discomfort but after a few thrust the moans changed to pleasure. "Harry…faster." Hermione moaned as Harry picked up some speed and about every third thrust would pull out till only the tip was inside before slamming into Hermione making her moan louder. "Harry."

"Hermione you're so tight and warm." Harry moaned as he continued to make love to Hermione. "Harry…I love you." Hermione moaned out as she held him close to her body "I love you too Hermione." Tonks knew that this wasn't a lust and hormone filled confession this was a deep from the heart honest to the Gods admission of what they felt deep in their hearts. "Harry…I'm close." Hermione called out "So am I love." Harry said as the two started to move faster in their love making Hermione started to move her hips into Harry's when he thrust into her.

Tonks watched as they both got closer and closer to their release "Hermione…I need to pull out."

"Don't you dare! I want you inside of me!"

"Mione…"

"I don't care if I get pregnant I want you all of you. Even if that means giving you your greatest wish." Hermione said almost making Harry pause out of surprise. "I figured it out when you told me about the Mirror of Erised. You're greatest wish is to have a family of your own. I want to give you that dream." Hermione said as Harry smiled and captured her lips in a slow loving kiss while he continued to thrust inside of her speeding up when he felt like he was on the edge.

"Harry…I'm…gonna…"

"Me…too."

"Together…cum…together!" Hermione cried out as her walled clamped down so tight on Harry he knew she had flown over the edge and he followed as he started shooting ropes of his seed inside of her making both cry out the other's name. Tonks smiled as the loving couple came together both shivering at the feeling of their high at least till Harry grabbed his scar and started screaming in pain falling onto the ground next to Hermione and started to move around.

Hermione moved over to Tonks in surprise as they could do nothing but watch as Harry squirmed on the ground clutching his scar before giving one big scream as a green entity flew out of his scar that was screaming as well before Harry went limp passed out. Tonks started some diagnostic spells to see if he was okay until Hermione rushed forward and laid down next to Harry. "Harry…please come back to me…I don't want to lose you after just finding you." Hermione said the last part as tears started to fall from her eyes.

* * *

Harry woke and found himself in a place surrounded in white light as he stood up he realized he was still naked and needed some clothing. Robes appeared out of nowhere and he pulled them on as he walked around and realized he was at Kings Cross train station. He looked around and saw a small entity wrapped in black shiver he could her whispers saying "Help me, Help me." Harry walked over before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'd leave that alone if I were you Pup." Harry paused at the familiar voice before he turned and saw a healthy Sirius Black Harry felt tears hit his eyes for the first time before he was pulled into his Godfathers arms. "It's good to see you again Pup."

"Sirius it's good to see you too."

"Come with me we need to have a chat." Sirius said leaving one arm around his Godson's shoulders and led him away from the black entity and towards a bench nearby.

"Sirius what's going on?"

"Choice. You see Pup while you and Hermione were committing the greatest action of love between a man and a woman that connection between you and Voldemort acted up."

"Wait…is that…?" Harry asked pointing over at the black bundle.

"That is a fragment of Voldemorts' soul the very reason why the connection was even possible. They're called a Horcrux or a Soul Anchor."

"So that's how he did it? He created Soul Anchors to keep his spirit on earth."

"Seven in total you've now brought that total down to five."

"Five when…the diary!"

"Bingo."

"Wait how did you learn about them?"

"I've been spending all my time locked away trying to find out how old Snake Face did it until I found an entry about Horcrux. When I showed Dumbledore the passage he agreed with me that was how he did it, however he refused to share the information with you stating that you didn't need to know just yet."

"Just like he refused to help you when he could've set you free."

"Dumbledore has lost the insight for the better of an individual. He was focused on the greater good for the whole nation damn what the little people in his plans needed."

"So now what do I do?"

"What you've always done son…that which is right over that which is easy." A new voice said making Harry stiffen up and turned to look behind him to see James and Lily Potter standing there. "Go Pup." Sirius said pushing into Harry shoulder making the teen stand and run over towards the two and wrapped his arms around the two of them hugging them close while they did the same.

"Hello Pronslet." James said as he held his son "My baby boy." Lily called out as Harry felt the tears fall from his eyes.

"It's good to see you both." Harry said after he pulled away from them "Likewise son. Now while we have the time why don't you tell us a few things?" James suggested as the four gathered together and started talking about anything and everything in life. "So tell me about the girl who stole my son's heart and virginity?" James asked making Harry blush and Lily slap him upside the head.

"Her name is Hermione Granger. She's been my friend since I was 11."

"She's also the brightest witch of their age and a first generation." Sirius added making James laugh and Lily to smile "Like father like son." Lily said the smile on her face growing.

"Ah it does the heart good to know that my boy shares my taste in women."

"I almost didn't go for her since our other friend Ron showed an interest in her."

"Damn!" Sirius called out making the Potters look at him in confusion. "I had a wager with Moony that it was something like that that kept you and Hermione away from each other. The one time I win and I'm not going to be there to collect. Ah well." Sirius said making Harry and James laugh at the man.

"Harry…" A voice called out making Harry stop and look around him. "please come back to me…" "Mione?" Harry asked looking around again while the other three looked at each other "I don't want to lose you after just finding you." Harry stood up.

"I need to go back."

"We know." Lily said as she stood up and hugged her son once more and kissed his forehead "Give them hell son." James said as he hugged his son. "So long pup and don't be sad for me I'm at peace as so should you. Remind my baby cousin of that will you?" Harry nodded as he felt the world around him start to fade to black. "Goodbye." Harry called out before he knew no more.

* * *

As Harry opened his eyes again he felt Hermione's body pressed up against the side of his while Tonks was facing away looking sad herself. Harry turned his head and saw Hermione had her eyes closed as she cried "Harry please come back." the pain in her voice was unbearable.

"Where did I go?" Harry asked making Hermione look into his eyes while Tonks looked over at them shock clear in her eyes. "Harry?" Hermione asked wanted to believe it Harry smirked her favorite smirk as he captured her lips in a loving kiss pulling her on top on him while he held her.

"What happened?" Tonks asked "The connection between Voldemort and me was destroyed but it hurt so much it knocked me into a place between living a dead."

"Limbo?"

"Looked more like Kings Cross to me." Harry said as he sat up Hermione sitting on his lap her head on his shoulder. "I got to spend some time with Sirius and my parents." Harry said making Hermione move back and look into his eyes. "By the way Tonks Sirius wanted me to tell you that neither of us should feel bad he's at peace and so should we." Harry told Tonks who had a smile on her face.

Harry didn't know how long he was talking about what had happened while he was with his loved one Hermione smiled when they came to the part where they talked about her. "Dad approves he also finds it funny that the two of us share the same taste in women, Mum loves you she thinks you're just about the greatest thing since sliced bread. Sirius has always believed you and I were meant to be together." Hermione smiled as she shared a kiss with Harry.

"We should get out of this attic." Tonks said after they were done making the two nod as they just pulled on the robes and carried the rest of their clothing in their hands. Tonks broke away from them when they reached a place where they found a Harry and proceeded to take as much of his seed inside of her as she could.


End file.
